


A Town Without You

by Spicyredcloud



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin - Freeform, Assassination Attempt(s), F/F, can u tell how gay I am for Catra and Adora, couldn’t find the fanfic I wanted so wrote it myself, scorpia is a sweetheart and I love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicyredcloud/pseuds/Spicyredcloud
Summary: Catra was raised to be an assassin.Adora is a normal high school student.Catra gets a mission which will change both their lives.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 46
Kudos: 183





	1. Hallways Of The Horde

Catra walked through the hallways of the hideout. She was asked to go to Shadow Weaver, which meant she had a new mission, a new chance to prove herself. 

She's a part of a secret societly. In this society, they are born to folllow orders and eliminate targets. They only kill bad people, the ones who deserve it. Death doesn't care if you're a sinner or a saint. They made sure that death took more of the sinners than the saints. 

They were doing the job others weren't willing to do. They were making the world a better place, they were good. 

She's always been part of the secret society. She was born and raised to kill and follow orders. They called themselves the Horde and Catra was proud to be part of it.

Being a part of The Horde did have it's bad parts. The worst thing for Catra was Shadow Weaver. 

Shadow Weaver was never the kindest, she was harsh even when she was being nice. Catra didn't have nice memories about her but she still felt like she had to prove herself. Maybe this would be her shot.

Shadow Weaver always acted as if Catra was the most useless human being on this earth. At this point, Catra would do anything to prove her wrong. She would do anything to make her proud. It was her only goal in life at this point. 

Whatever it was, she would do it perfectly. She will not fail. She stood in front of the door. Behind that door was Shadow Weaver, with a new mission for her. A mission that she can't fail- a mission that she won't fail.

Catra took a deep breath and knocked before walking in. Shadow Weaver was immediately looking at her and she felt a chill run down her spine. She never liked Shadow Weaver all that much. 

"Catra... I see you found it worth it to show up'' Shadow Weaver said. Catra knew that mocking voice like none other. She hated it, but she knew better than to speak up against Shadow Weaver. 

Catra stayed silent and bowed. She wanted to rip that woman's eyes out of her head but she kept herself in. The new mission was the only thing she was here for. 

Shadow Weaver continued ''I've got a new mission for you. You need to go to a high school and pretend you're a part of it. Your job is to befriend a girl named Adora Grayskull. Here's the file about her'' Shadow Weaver said as she gave Catra a file. 

Shadow Weaver spoke again ''Her father, Hordak Grayskull is the person in charge of a secret stash of weapons. Adora probably knows where the weapons are and that's what you have to find out''. For a second Catra thought that it was a normal spying mission but of course it wasn't. 

No, because everytime something in her life seemed doable something like this would happen. Even though Shadow Weaver always wears a mask, Catra can feel her smiling as the utters the next words. 

"When you've got the information, eliminate both Adora and her father. They will be of no further use to us and they are dangerous, they must die'' Shadow Weaver said, looking down on Catra. 

Catra wasn't comfortable with killing a teenager. But she didn't have a choice in this, she was part of the Horde. When they got a job, they accepted it. 

Even though this girl she had to kill probably wasn't even evil. She's just a kid, why would the good guys kill a child? Stop that, we're the good guys.

She was handed another file, this one being on Hordak. Shadow Weaver spoke up once more, because she just had to. ''Oh and Catra, don't mess this up'' Catra cringed at the comment but still kneeled and said.''I will not fail'' She walked out of that door with two files and a new opportunity. 

The new opportunity was horrible. It made her rethink her very existence, it made her think about The Horde. Were they really the good guys? Of course they were.

But if they really were, why would she be getting this mission? Catra tried to snap herself out of her thoughts, she had more important things to think about.

She would be in high school next week. It felt weird. She had to tell Scorpia and Entrapta, they were her only real friends. Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio were okay, but she was never too close to them. 

Before she told anyone, she went to the bedroom where all the girls slept. She was the only one there since the others were all stuck in training. 

For now, it was quiet and peaceful. Exactly what she needed right now.She quickly looked at Hordak's file. There wasn't a lot of information on him. He was apparently hard to spy on, which was why Catra was going to spy on Adora instead. Adora's file had a lot more information. Apparently it's a whole lot easier when someone has actual records that they could find. 

NAME: Adora Grayskull.  
AGE: 17HEIGHT: 1.70 M, 5'7''  
OCCUPATION: High school student  
HAIR COLOR: Blonde  
EYE COLOR: Blue  
SKIN COLOR: White

Seems to be quite popular in school, has lots of friend. Her father is Hordak and she probably has the location of the weapons. She might seem innocent but she could be dangerous. She doesn't seem to close to her father but she doesn't seem to resent him either. She spends most of her time with friends. 

Catra read the file and realized how easy this could be, Adora didn't seem like a hard target. At least in the picture, she looked closer to a puppy. 

There was only one thing that still sat weirdly with Catra, which was the killing part. Killing Hordak she didn't mind one bit. But killing Adora? She didn't seem like she deserved to die. 

What was she even thinking? She's an assassin for goodness sake! She shouldn't be feeling all weird about killing someone, it's just another day for her. 

Besides, like the file said. Adora might seem innocent but she's probably evil. She has been raised to keep secrets, to work for the bad guys. If Catra didn't kill her, she would grow up to be someone really bad. 

Catra was just being a good person by killing her and she was following orders. Be social, get some information and kill some basic white girl and her daddy. 

Just another mission to Catra. They weren't supposed to have emotions in the Horde. They were useless, they could only get in the way. 

She didn't need them, no one did. It would be easy, she would finally be able to impress Shadow Weaver. She just had to get close with Adora. 

Catra really had to tell Scorpia and Entrapta though, they were her only friends. They always told each other what their missions were. 

She waited until they were done with training, Scorpia was back first since she has a different type of training than Entrapta does.

Entrapta is a weird person to be in the Horde. Everyone was trained to kill and attack, except Entrapta since she always wanted to do something with tech and she wasn't fit for fighting. She was the smartest in the Horde, by far. 

Sadly enough, she was kind of seen as an outcast in the Horde. For Catra, that was fine. She was an outcast too, Scorpia was too.

People who were outcasts where Catra's people, they got her better than anyone else could.Or at least, they got closer than anyone else could

. No one really seemed to truly get Catra, she never felt completely understood by anyone but it was a feeling she was familiar to. It used to bother her, but she couldn't bring herself to care now. 

The only thing she cared about was her missions and succeeding. She was born to do this, she was born to kill. Or at least, that's what she told herself. 

"Kitty!'' Catra heard Scorpia's voice. Catra looked to see her friend smiling at her. Before she could even react, she was engulfed in a hug. Even though Catra acted annoyed, she secretly kind of liked the hugs. She would never admit it though. 

"Scorpia, I've got to tell you something, I have a new mission'' Catra said when they broke apart. ''No way! What's the mission? Where are you heading to?'' Scorpia asked. Scorpia's voice was happy but Catra could see a faint disappointment in her eyes. 

Scorpia never really liked it when one of them went on a mission, especially when they lasted multiple weeks. ''I have to go to a high school and pretend to be friends with some basic white girl. I have to get some information out of her and then kill her. Should be easy, I'm not excepting it to take to long'' Catra said, she tried to make it sound like it was fine.

She hoped Scorpia would believe that she wasn't doubting this mission. Because in reality she really was. She had never killed someone her age and she didn't want to. The thing was; she really didn't have any choice in this. She had to kill her, even if she didn't want to. 

"Damn Wildcat, killing a teenager? Seems like a lot'' Scorpia said, Catra quickly waved her off. She didn't want anyone to make a big deal out of it, because she knew it was a big deal and she wanted to deny it. 

Eventually, Entrapta came in too. Lonnie, Kyle and Rogelio were with her. Catra told them all, they all seemed to think that having to kill someone their age wasn't fun, but they didn't say anything. 

For now, Catra packed her bags and made sure she was ready for her missions. She knew one thing. Whatever happened, whoever Adora Grayskull would turn out to be. Whatever would happen at that school, one thing was clear to her.

She will not fail.


	2. Arrival in Bright Moon

Catra arrived in bright moon, she didn't even know that she would be in a house with someone else. Apparently, Octavia was her fake 'mom'. 

Wow, life just really wanted to make it worse for her.

She didn't really like Octavia and Octavia didn't like her. She just wanted to finish this mission and forget it as soon as possible. She entered the house and unsurprisingly, there was no welcome. 

She stood in the middle of the living room for a few awkward seconds. Octavia came in with an unimpressed look on her face ''you're here. You're room is upstairs, it's the empty one. Just unpack your bags, you're not going to stay here for a while. Hopefully, you're mission will be over soon'' she said. What a witch. 

Catra just nodded and went upstairs. Her room was bare. White walls, a bed and a closet was everything she had. Luckily, it was everything she needs. 

She didn't need a lot of stuff and honestly she didn't want it. The sooner she was done with this mission, the better. She unpacked all her things and decided to go through the mission again. 

Tomorrow was the big day where she would go to school for the first day and meet Adora. First impressions are important, if Catra wanted to get over this mission as soon as possible, she'd need to have a good first impression on Adora. She needed to become friends with her as soon as possible. 

Adora was quite a popular kid, so it wouldn't be easy to instantly become friends with her. Catra had to make sure that the first moment Adora saw her, she wanted to get to know her. She had to be mysterious to a degree that Adora wanted to figure out who she is. But, she also had to be inviting to a degree, to make sure Adora would even be interested. 

Mysterious yet inviting, couldn't be too hard right?

This was starting to become a joke. 

There was also one other little problem; she had no idea how high school worked. What do they even do? They don't get taught how to kill and spy, what other things are there to learn?

The idea of learning anything other than that was beyond her, what else could there be?

She had no preparations to high school whatsoever, she didn't know what normal people did, she didn't know anything about them. 

This is her first mission where she has to be in high school. She had two missions that required spying on someone before taking them out but they were both much less bad than this one. 

One was where she pretended to be someones bodyguard and the other was where she acted as if she was a lost young girl who was completely helpless. 

She killed a rich asshole who got money from other people's pain and a pedophile. People who didn't deserve to be here, not a teenager who probably wanted to have nothing to do with the entire situation. 

It wasn't fair, but she couldn't do anything about it. She will make Shadow Weaver proud, she'll prove that she's wrothy. She will not fail.

She prayed to every god that could be out there that the next day would go alright. 

\---- 

Catra stood in front of the school she would be going to. The school looked awful, it was bright with posters about whatever scattered around the place. It looked like hell but worse. 

There were so many kids. So, so many kids.

It might be the most disgusting thing she's even seen. She already hated being here and her mission didn't even start yet. She hadn't even seen Adora once. 

Okay, look out for a hair poof thing and I should be good. Should be easy right?

This mission was the worst, she had to be a student. Not only that, she also had to make friends. And on top of that, she even had to kill someone her age.

She looked at all the students, she knew that she would have her classes with Adora. The only thing she had to do now was to find her.

Finding her proved to be much harder than she thought, much harder. It was basically impossible, she was blonde white girl and reasonably tall. That barely narrowed it down.

The same couldn't be said for her friend, Glimmer. The girl stuck out like a sore thumb. Her purple and pink hair was hard to miss. She looked at everyone around Glimmer and immediately spotted Adora. 

She looked exactly the same as she did in her file. Catra had a plan ready to go, she would enter class fashionably late. Like 5 seconds after the bell late, the kind where it seemed like she didn't care but you could still depend on her. 

She had thought way too much about this. The only thing she had to do was grab Adora's attention. Couldn't be too hard right?

She followed the group of friends until they went into class. She now knew where her class was, now she had to wait for the bell.

The bell went and she started casually walked to the classroom. The teacher was telling everyone to calm down when she entered. 

"Guys this is Catrina, she's the new student. Everyone be nice. Catrina, please take a seat right over there'' the teacher said, pointing at a empty chair. 

She had silently hoped that her chair was next to Adora's, but no. Life didn't work that way. Next to her chair was some weird guy. 

She looked at the classroom, everyone was looking at her. Most looked bored and uninterested, some were still sleeping. Catra hated people like that, lazy people who got everything they ever wanted and acted like spoiled brats. 

She quickly looked at Adora before walking to her seat. Adora was looking right at her and noticed Catra looking. Adora gave Catra a soft smile which gave Catra hope. Maybe this would be over sooner than she thought.

The guy who was next to her started talking ''you're new here? Cool, my name is Sea Hawk and I'll show you all around this place'' he said happily. Sea Hawk? Seriously? Who names his kid 'Sea Hawk'? Maybe Shadow Weaver wasn't the worst after all.

She realized that the dude was still talking. ''...and that's my dear Mermista'' he said, pointing at a girl at the other side of the class.The girl looked at him, rolled her eyes and looked away. 

Catra might have just found someone she actually likes. About time. 

The teacher suddenly yelled out of nowhere that everyone had to be silent. Catra had been almost completely silent the whole time and was cringing at the kids who were still talked. Were they never thought discipline?If Catra thought school would be bad, she'd still be wrong. It was awful. 

The teacher started talking about 'math' and writing numbers and letters on the board and then asking students what the answer was. It seemed like the kind of stuff Entrapta would like. 

She'd tell her about it when she came back. But for now, Catra was helpless, she never had this kind of stuff. She didn't understand a single thing the entire class, there were so many numbers and what on god's earth did the 'x' mean? What was this witchcraft?

She'll never make it out of here alive. 

The class was over and before she could even react Sea Hawk pulled her with him. She probably lost about 8 lives with that scare. 

She was pulled to the other girl, Mermista. ''Mermista, my love. Meet my new best friend, Catra'' Sea Hawk said to Mermista. 

"Blink twice if you need help'' Mermista said, not even acknowledging Sea Hawk's presence. Catra blinked twice and was pulled away by Mermista. 

"Sorry about Sea Hawk.. he can be.. a lot'' Mermista said, still pulling Catra along. At this point, she didn't even know what was happening. She just went with it, maybe she'll find a way to get to Adora later, now she had to make sure she didn't look like a loser. 

The mission wasn't going to well, she had to make sure she got in contact with Adora. For now, Mermista was her way to not seem like the one kid that didn't have any friends. Mermista was her one way to seem at least a little inviting. 

"Sea Hawk isn't actually called Sea Hawk by the way, He's called Sean Hawkings. He calles himself 'Sea Hawk' for some reason. Just go along with it" Mermista said. Catra wasn't surprised, Sean was way more normal than 'Sea Hawk'. 

"Good to know, I was already wondering how much his parents hate him" Catra joked, Mermista chuckled at that. 

"I would too, do you know anyone in this school by the way? Or are you completely new to everyone and everything?" Mermista asked. "Completely new, you and 'Sea Hawk' are the only people I know as of right now" Catra replied. 

Mermista was still walked somewhere and Catra was still following along. "I have some friends, I think you'll like them" She said, she quickly grabbed something out of her locker and pulled her along again.

"I'll introduce you to the others, come with me'' Mermista said. Catra tagged along, Mermista was the only person she had right now, apart from Sea Hawk. 

When she saw one of Mermista's friends, her heart almost stopped. 

There's no way. 

It can't be. 

Blonde hair, blue eyes, reasonably tall, red jacket. Hair poof. 

Adora. 

It's Adora. 

She wanted to sing, she wanted to dance, she wanted to thank every god there was. It was her, it was actually happening. 

Adora was friends with Mermista. They had their own little group of friends and Catra was about to be a part of it. 

"Hey guys, this is Catra. Catra this is Glimmer, Bow, Adora and Perfuma'' Mermista said, introducing Catra to everyone. 

''Hey guys'' Catra said shyly. 

Adora have her that same soft smile and said ''hey''. It made Catra cringe knowing she would have to kill the blue eyed girl. They talked with each other and Perfuma said that she thought Catra would be close friends with all of them. 

“You have this energy to you, it’s like your nervous about something... Is your first day of school stressing you out so much?” Perfuma asked, Catra got a bit of a scare at how easily Perfuma seemed to read her, but it was all fine. 

Perfuma was a sweet girl and Catra did find herself liking her.The same could be said for Bow. He was a sweet guy with a lot of positivity. Catra liked him, he was a nice dude. It was sad that she would be the one to take their kindness away. 

She would be the one to kill their friend. She would be the one to hurt them. The other girl, Sparkles or Glitter... Glimmer? Eh, she didn't like her anyway. She put up with her though, for the sake of getting closer to Adora. 

Adora was surprisingly nice. She wasn't as cool as Mermista or as sweet as Bow but she was fine. She was kind of a dork and had a cute smile. 

Catra didn't want to think about Adora like that though. She tried to find every little imperfection Adora had, it would make killing her easier. 

Now she had to focus on getting closer to Adora. 

She will not fail.


	3. A beautiful Life

In the following days tried everything to get closer to Adora and to seem like a normal student. 

The first one was going just fine. She was already kind of 'friends' with Adora and her group of friends. The second thing proved to be much harder than she thought. 

She didn't know all the stuff the other people knew. She didn't know what math was, she didn't know economics. She didn't know half the stuff they were teaching. She didn't even know what the words meant. It was hard being a normal student when the only thing you were taught consist of fighting, sneaking and killing. 

She felt like she was nailing it though. She was talking with Perfuma and Adora, Perfuma was high which was also something Catra didn't know was a thing. 

Apparently some people here like to have less control of themselves from plants. Catra didn't get it, she didn't get the people here. She had no idea why that would even be a thing but apparently it was. 

Adora spoke up ''Hey Catra, what's your number?'' she asked. 

Catra froze, phone number? It has something to do with numbers, so maybe something with math? Age? Height? What on gods earth is a phone number?

She should've prepared herself more for this.

"uhm.. I don't have it right now'' she said, but it felt more like a question than an answer. Adora looked at her weirdly for a second but a familiar dorky grin took over her face.

"oh that's okay, I'll just give you mine and you'll text me, okay?'' She said, while holding a weird device thingy up. Catra realized that that must be a 'phone' and Adora thought that Catra had one too. It seemed so natural to her that Catra realized that it must be such a normal thing here that people don't even ask if someone has one or not. 

It's so normal that they don't even think about it. She can't seem not normal. She has to have one of those phone thingies. But what could she do now? Adora expected her to have one already and she had nothing. 

"Uhm I don't have it with me right now, can you maybe write your name so I can text you later?'' Catra asked, she prayed to god that she didn't just say something really stupid.

She held her breath in until Adora spoke up again. ''Sure, hold out your arm!'' she said as she grabbed a pen. Catra slowly held up her arm, kind of confused. What was even happening? Why wasn't she grabbing paper or something?

Adora began writing numbers on Catra's arm, that must be her phone number.

Note to self; writing isn't exclusive to paper. 

Things were really weird here, she still didn't get it one bit. But it was slowly getting better. The second she got home she made sure she got a phone. 

"Octavia I need a phone, it's for the mission'' she said. Octavia looked as uninterested as always and Catra still had to keep herself from wanted to slap her in the face. She never liked Octavia that much. 

"And why is that my problem?'' Octavia said in her annoying voice. Catra smirked and cheekily said ''You're my caretaker, you've missed out on so many birthdays. I feel like I deserve this one''.

Octavia sighed in annoyance and stood up to grab something. She came back with one of those device things and threw it at Catra.''Here, don't bother me again'' Octavia said, clearly annoyed with Catra. 

She didn't care however, she was finally able to talk with Adora when she needed to, not just in school. This was great. Everything was going to well. 

Catra immediately began to work with the phone, she really wished Entrapta was here since she had no idea how to work these things. 

After a while of messing around she finally got the basics. She found out about the internet and how accessible it is. These bastards have everything they could wish for and they do nothing with it. All the information to everything imaginable was right there, in that little box thing. 

It was a weird thought for Catra.She also learned how to put phone numbers in and immediately added Adora's phone number in. 

Private Chat: Adora Grayskull

Hey Adora, Catra here. Sorry it took so long!

Catra send the text without much further thought and waited for Adora's reply, luckily for her, it was only a few minutes away. 

Private chat: Adora Grayskull

Adora: Hey! I was almost afraid you stood me up. Lost your phone or something?

Catra: Yeah I searched for a bit but couldn't find it. Turns out it was in my bag the whole time, apparently I'm just that stupid. 

Adora: Hey don't call yourself that! I actually think your pretty smart. 

Catra: Awe thanks, I think you're pretty smart too. 

Adora: That's really sweet of you, thanks. I was wondering btw, would you like to hang out after school tomorrow? I know this really awesome place in the woods, you won't regret it. 

Catra: Woods? Are you a serial killer? But yes, of course. I'd love to hang out with you 

Adora: I might be, you'll never know. Jk, I'm looking forward to it!

Catra had to look up what 'btw' and 'jk' meant but other than that she was doing great. 

Adora actually wanted to hang out with her. This mission will be over sooner than she thought. Her smile disappeared when she remembered the fact that that also meant that killing Adora was coming closer. 

\-------- 

When school ended, they hung out. 

Adora pulled Catra away to the woods to show her something. ''Wow I can feel that this is the day I might die" Catra joked.

"Are the serial killer vibes that strong?'' Adora asked jokingly. 

Catra had no idea what 'vibes' meant but she just went along with it. ''You pulled in the woods to 'show' me something'' Catra said, using air quotes.

Adora scoffed at that before stopping. Catra almost slammed against her but she was able to stop herself. That would've been awkward. 

"Here it is'' Adora said, Catra didn't even have to look at her to know she was smiling. The place was beautiful, in the middle of all the trees there was a little open patch filled with moss. 

There was a bench in the middle of the patch and the few was beautiful. The sunlight was beautiful through all the trees. 

It was almost too perfect to be true, it felt as if it couldn't even be real. But it was, she was here. This was all real. 

"Do you miss your friends? From your old town?" Adora asked. Normally, Catra would think that Adora was just being polite but something in Adora's voice made her think that she was genuinely interested.

"Yeah I do, my friends are weird people. They don't really fit in the puzzle, but I don't either. Sometimes I really wish they were here, even though they can be quite annoying sometimes" Catra said.

"You know, I totally get that. Sometimes you don't realize how much you love someone until they're gone" Adora said. 

"Those are some wise words for a teenager, Adora" Catra said before they fell into a comfortable silence. A few moments later Catra broke the silence.

"You know, I never imagined that Bright Moon would be this beautiful. I thought it would be just another place where there wasn't any nature. Only human creations" Catra said as she enjoyed the view.

"You know, I feel the same way. I moved here a few years ago and I thought I would hate it. But now, I can't imagine this town without me" Adora said.

Catra found herself getting sad at that thought. She could imagine a town without her, it was the future but she didn't want it to be. 

She sighed "I always thought I would be stuck in the same old routine with everything. Sometimes it feels like I'm wasting my youth, my life even. I want to do my own thing, but I feel like I keep doing what everyone else wants me to do" Adora said.

Catra had never related to anything as much as she related to Adora in this moment. "Adora, that's exactly how I feel too" Catra said.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm trying everything to make my mother proud but nothing works. I just want to break free from that, I want to do what I want regardless of what she thinks" Catra said. 

The weird thing was, she wasn't lying. Even though she was living a lie, even though she was pretending to be someone else, she was still telling Adora the truth. It felt so easy to talk to her, it felt so freeing. 

It was like Adora got her. 

No, that couldn't be it. 

No one got Catra. 

No one. 

That was a thought that she had carried around all her life, but now that thought suddenly felt like a lie. At first she thought Adora was just some basic white girl, but now she knew better. 

Adora was kind, she was trusting, she was funny. Catra felt the most free she had in years, maybe even her entire life. 

Had life always been this beautiful?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :) I appreciate it. If you have any questions or criticism please let me know!


	4. Homework Buddies

Adora and Catra were getting closer, it was going really well. 

Adora seemed to start to trust Catra more, which meant she could finally start getting answers. She could finally start questioning, finally be over with this mission. 

She had to get even closer to her, she had to find an excuse to hang out with her.

She had been eavesdropping some of the conversations Adora had with her friends and she was pretty sure that Adora worked at a coffee shop nearby.

After looking up what a coffee shop was and what coffee was, she made a plan.

She was obviously going to that coffee shop to get some coffee and do some homework. She had to be there when Adora had a shift, if not it would be useless to even be there.

Adora is a student, meaning that she's most likely to have a shift in the weekend. Either Saturday or Sunday, one of the two. 

Sunday seemed to be a day where some places were closed, meaning that Saturday was the most logical. 

Saturday was the day with the highest chance of Adora having a shift. Saturday was the day she would be going. Saturday was today. 

She checked the time to see how late it was, it was 10:27 AM, meaning she still had time and Adora was most likely working. 

She grabbed a few of her books, she grabbed math, history, economics and biology.

She did a quick google search to find where the coffee shop in Bright Moon was, it was surprisingly close. 

She grabbed her bag and some money and stepped out of the door.After only a few minutes of walking she found the coffee shop in question.

She walked in and hoped to see Adora. A wave of disappointment hit her as in fact, Adora was not there.

She sighed and ordered a drink. She would still do some homework, maybe Adora might show up later.

She grabbed her history and started working. It was about the Greeks, which Catra found really interesting. She never really had history but she always liked stories, it was one of the only forms of entertainment they had in The Horde. 

She got her coffee and it tasted really good. She mostly had water all her life, coffee was a whole new thing for her. She was distracted from her thought when she heard something drop.

''Oh gosh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I'll clean it up immediately'' she heard a voice say. Not just any voice, the voice of a particular blonde girl whom she had been looking for earlier. 

Catra looked up with a smile to see Adora cleaning some broken pieces of a cup, she must've accidentally dropped it when she walked by. 

Adora looked up at her and they made eye contact. Adora clearly did not expect to see Catra here as her eyes were full of surprise. 

Catra found herself being really amused at the entire situation and waved at Adora. Catra gave Adora a smile and waved at her.

Adora's shock turned into a smile and she quickly finished cleaning up before going to Catra. ''I didn't know you liked coffee, I actually work here'' Adora said with a smile. 

Catra smiled at her awkwardness and gave a small chuckle. ''I didn't know either, I've been going to random places around town lately, to see which I like the most'' Catra said, lying was so easy for her at this point, she didn't even think about it. 

''My shift is over in 20 minutes, are you still going to be there when I'm done?'' Adora asked, the way she said it made Catra think that Adora wanted her to stay. Meaning that she would stay. 

Catra doesn't know why she did the next thing she did. There was no reason to do it, it was like her mind was working on it's own.

Catra found herself peeking at Adora's lips for not even a second. She immediately brought her eyes back to Adora's eyes. Why did she do that?Catra quickly regained herself, ''of course'' she said. 

Adora smiled at that and said one word that for some reason sent a shiver down her spine. ''Good'' Adora said before going back to her shift.

Catra's mind was on overdrive for a second, what was happening to her? She really had to stop it. 

She decided it would be best to just continue her homework and stop thinking about it so much.

She was still doing her history, she didn't mind history at all. It was better than math. Everything was better than math though. 

Time went by pretty quickly and in no time, Adora was by her side again. This time she was wearing her normal clothes and had her bag with her. 

''I always like to make homework here too, it's nice and quiet, most of the time'' Adora said. She was also grabbing some things out of her bag.

''I'm going to do some math, what are you going to do?'' she asked.

''I'm doing history right now, I brought math with me but I can't get myself to do it. Math might just be my worst enemy'' Catra replied. 

Adora chuckled, it might just be the most beautiful sound that Catra has ever heard. Again, what was she thinking?

Catra didn't know why she kept having these thought, she knew it was bad. Because with every second that passed, she wanted to let Adora live more. She didn't want to cause pain to the world, she didn't want to cause pain to Adora. She didn't want to have a town without her in it. 

And that thought was the exact thought Catra couldn't have right now. If she did, she might fail Shadow Weaver and whatever happens, she cannot fail. She won't fail. 

Adora broke their sweet little silence. ''You know, I actually kind of understand math this time, I could help you if you want'' she said softly, almost as if she had a fear that Catra would refuse.

''That would be really nice, thank you. I do have to say though, I'm really bad at math'' Catra said as she put her history back in her bag and got her math out. 

Adora helped her a lot, she explained to Catra how to work with the 'x' and 'y'. It really helped Catra, since she was completely useless on that front.

When Catra got confused at one of the most easy things, Adora laughed. ''Catra, have you ever done math before? Did you even pay attention in your last school'' Adora laughed. 

Adora's laugh did something to Catra as she also started laughing. ''No I didn't. I never did'' Catra laughed. 

Adora could barely respond, she was trying to breath while laughing. They were both stuck laughing, barely able to breath until they regained themselves. 

They took a few deep breaths until Catra spoke up. ''Do you need some water?'' she asked while still laughing a little bit. 

That send Adora over the edge again and she started laughing hysterically again. 

Catra didn't know if she had ever laughed this much with someone. It felt almost freeing, like she could do so much more now then she used to.

They Always used to keep it down in The Horde. If people heard you laughing like this, they would punish you because you weren't 'serious' enough. She hated it.

People were looking at them weirdly now, and they decided doing homework wasn't probable right now, so they packed their stuff and left. 

They walked to nowhere in particular, they were still laughing with each other and having fun. 

''I'll walk you home, if that's okay with you'' Adora said. 

Catra smiled at Adora's politeness. ''I'd love that, thanks Adora'' she replied. Adora smiled at that and followed Catra. 

''My mothers probably home, she's not the best, just so you know'' Catra said, Adora looked at her with a bit of worry in her eyes.

''What about it?" she asked, Catra didn't expect her to actually care so it took her a second to speak up. ''It just seems like she never cares'' she said, Adora gave her a small smile and a little hug.

''I get that. I kind of have the same with my dad, it never seems like I even exist. He's always busy with work'' Adora said. Catra's ears peaked at the mention of her father.

''What kind of work does he do?'' Catra asked, it might've been a bit direct and a weird question but this was a good of a time as any to ask. 

It took Adora a moment to answer. ''He has a desk job, mostly writes reports and stuff'' she said. The way Adora spoke though made Catra think she way lying.

Of course she was lying, she knew what Hordak did for a living and it was definitely not a desk job. Adora knows that too, meaning that she's lying to Catra.

It makes her feel some type of way, she tells Adora all this stuff and she still lies to her? How dare she?

Catra stopped that thought when she realized how unfair it was to think that. She was lying to Adora too and even worse, she was planning on killing the other girl.

Catra suddenly stopped their movement. ''This is my house'' she said, Adora looked up to the house. 

"My mom probably won't like it if you come in with me. I'm sorry, if she's ever not home I'll tell you" Catra said. Adora nodded even though she looked disappointed. They were silent for a few seconds and Catra was about to go in when Adora stopped her. 

''Catra, before you go in, can I ask you something?" Adora asked. ''Sure, what's up?'' Catra asked, looking at Adora. 

''Can we be homework buddies? I really enjoyed today, it was a lot of fun. I honestly haven't had so much fun with someone in a long time'' Adora shyly asked.

Catra smiled. ''Of course, I wouldn't want anything more'' she said. Adora seemed happy at those words as she smiled.

''Okay cool, I'll text you'' Adora said, she hugged Catra one last time before she went in. 

Catra made progress, that's for sure. She just didn't know how long she could keep doing this.

She was starting to really like Adora, she loved talking with her, she was really nice. It hurt her to know that she would end up being the one to kill her.

But there was no changing it, she couldn’t do anything against direct orders from Shadow Weaver. She looked back at Adora and gave her a smile while whipsering something under her breath. 

“I will not fail”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually still really new to all of this, how do you make words thick or sideways? I really have no idea. God I’m hopeless. Hope you liked this chapter though!


	5. The Notebook

Catra was laying on her bed listening to some music and writing everything that she knew Adora said or heard other people say about Adora.

Adora told her about music, Catra knew partly what it was. She had heard it in The Horde too, but people ther probably didn't even know they were making music. 

Sometimes people would sing or make music with certain objects in The Horde. They would get really creative and would use weird objects like spoons and chairs to make music. 

She had never heard it like this though, apparently there were a lot of different kinds of music and Catra planned on listening to them all before she finished her mission and went back to The Horde.

At this point, there was a part of her that didn't want to go back. She hated that part, she didn't want to feel like that.

She found herself wishing at times that she was just a normal girl in a normal town with normal friends. She also found out that she was really good at pushing those feelings down. 

She had made a habit to write notes about Adora every time she was home. She had to know what Adora knew and how she could use that information to find out where the weapons are located.

Catra had written everything down, she had written Adora's answers to her questions. She had written down what Adora's body language was. She had written down how she spoke to Catra. She had even written down everything she heard others say about her.

Most of the stuff she had would never prove to be of any worth to her, most of it was completely useless but she had still written it down for the small chance that it might have worth.

She had to use every single little bit of information she could get. Adora is a teenage girl, she might be telling the information without knowing it. 

Whatever would happen, if Adora slipped at any time Catra would notice. 

The closest she's ever been to Adora telling her anything was when she told her what her father did for a living. Even if it was a lie, it might still help.

She had school tomorrow again, maybe she could talk to Adora's friends about her father. Maybe she could even hang out with Adora in person and meet her father in real life.

She had been in Bright Moon longer than she had planned, it had been a few weeks now. She remembered telling Scorpia and Entrapta that she would be done by this time. 

She missed them, she wondered if they missed her too. 

She wanted to show Entrapta math, since the other girl would probably love it. She also wanted to show her phones, even though Entrapta probably already knew them since she also did tech stuff in The Horde. 

Entrapta might have actually showed her something like a phone but Catra had treated it like one of Entrapta's weird little things. Which it was, Entrapta was always talking about a new tech thing she found out about, Catra didn't blame herself for not always listening.

A part of her kind of wished she did thought, it would've helped her with this mission and it's what Entrapta deserves.

She also wished she could talk to Scorpia right now, even though she acted like Scorpia annoyed her, she was quite fond of the other girl. 

Scorpia was always so positive, always such a good friend. Scorpia had the things that Catra knew she needed too.

Scorpia made Catra want to be a better friend and she knew she needed that. 

A part of her really wanted to finish this mission and go back to The Horde, she wanted to feel like she was normal and not living a lie.

The other part of her though, wished this mission would never end. She wasn't looking forward to killing Adora. She didn't want to do it.

She didn't want to be the one to make Bow, Perfuma and Mermista's life awful. She knew how it was to lose someone you care about and she didn't want it to happen to them. 

It would absolutely destroy them, they weren't strong enough to go through something like that. 

Catra sighed and decided it would be good to try and get some sleep. She had to stop thinking these thoughts. They weren't helping, they were only distracting her.

\--------------

The next day at school she decided to talk more with Adora's friend and listen to them talking with each other.

Math was their first class again and she took her seat next to Sea Hawk.

''Hey Sea Hawk, I'm planning a little surprise for Adora, what does she like?" Catra asked, Sea Hawk immediately looked intrigued. 

"You must tell me what this surprise is" Sea Hawk said excitedly. 

''It won't be a surprise if I do'' Catra smiled. Sea Hawk looked disappointed at that but nodded. 

"She likes horses and food. She also does martial arts I think, don't know which one though'' Sea Hawk said.

The part about food and horses were pretty normal and probably wouldn't come to much use.

The part about martial arts was interesting though. It was the first time she heard about Adora doing anything with fighting. It would also be logical since Hordak would want her to be able to defend herself.

It made so much sense, it might be a piece of information she could use. She made sure to remember to write it down later today. 

Sea Hawk was talking about Mermista again while Catra was thinking about who to talk to next. 

Sea Hawk and Mermista probably knew the same things about Adora so she wouldn't really need to talk to her too.

Perfuma was decently close to Adora but probably didn't have much more information to give. 

Bow and Glimmer however, were really close to Adora. If anyone could give her new information, the information that she might need, it was them. She had to talk to either Bow or Glimmer next. 

She wasn't really close with Glimmer at all, they didn't talk at all and Glimmer clearly wasn't fond of her. If she knew something, she probably wouldn't tell Catra anything.

Meaning that Bow was her best bet.

When class was over she immediately went to him, she had to get him alone.

"Hey Bow, can you maybe come with me? I want to ask you something" she asked in the most innocent voice she could pull off. Bow looked at her questioningly but followed her none the less.

"What's up?" Bow asked, he was clearly confused but still trying to be nice. Catra appreciated him for it, he was always nice to everyone.

"I was wondering if you know what Adora's dad does for a living. You know, when he's home and stuff. I want to surprise Adora since she has been such a good friend but I don't want her dad to be there to ruin the mood'' Catra said, she cursed herself for being so obvious.

She prayed that Bow didn't catch on. It was the only thing she could do, she directly asked what her dad does for a living. Can it get more obvious?

Bow looked more confused for a second but a small grin took over his face in less than a second. Catra groaned internally when she realized what he was thinking. 

"It's not like that! Just please, help me here? I'm trying to be a better friend" Catra pleaded. She was being really obvious right now, Adora could never know that they had this conversation or she'd know what Catra was truly planning. 

"Sure, I'll help you. If I'm being completely honest, I don't know what Adora's dad does for a living. I don't think she does either, it's kind of a mystery. He's always busy with it though and he isn't home a lot of times, so you won't have to worry about that'' Bow winked. 

Catra rolled her eyes at Bow but still thanked him. The rest of the day was normal, she made sure to not talk to anyone else about Adora to not look too obvious.

When she got home, she immediately started writing her notes. What Bow said today was really interesting. He was close to Adora and he said that Adora doesn't know what he does too. 

It would be normal for her to assume he just had a standard desk job. Any normal person would assume something like that. 

She reviewed all her notes, anything that might have been a little out of place. She found nothing. 

It finally dawned on Catra.

Adora wasn't lying when she told her what her dad does. She truly thinks he probably just has some desk job.

She has no idea who he really is.

Adora is innocent. 

She has nothing to do with this.

What on gods eath is she going to do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot is starting become ticcc  
> :) really excited for next chapter. It’s probably my favorite from everything that I’ve written up until now


	6. When I Realized I Loved You

Catra was glad she had written everything down, now she could read everything back and see if what she's suspecting was true. Was Adora innocent?

Yes, she was. Everything that Adora had said to Catra or to others indicates that she's a normal teenager who doesn't really have a good relationship with her dad.

The realization of that made Catra's heart sink. She knew how bad this situation was.She had two options, both absolutely sucked.

Number one; complete the mission. Find out where the weapons are and kill Hordak and Adora. It would mean that she would still succeed but kill an innocent. 

She didn't want to kill an innocent person, she never did. They were always taught that honor was the most important thing of all. There was no honor in killing an innocent girl who had no way of defending herself.

The second option was much worse; Leave The Horde.It would mean that she would never see Entrapta or Scorpia ever again and that was the least of her worries. No one can leave The Horde. 

A few years ago, someone tried to. The Horde saw it as a deed with no honor, meaning that the golden rule was broken. When the golden rule is broken, The Horde turns dark, really dark. 

They will hunt down the person in question until they died or decided to come back. If that didn't work, they will start hunting down their loved ones one by one. 

They made sure you could feel everyone you love slipping through your fingers, Catra didn't really like that idea. 

Meaning that option number two was a no go. 

Meaning that option number one was the way to go. 

No matter how much she hated it, orders are orders and she has to follow them no matter what. She promised herself something and she's planning on keeping that promise. She will not fail, no matter what. 

Shadow Weaver's wish was her command.

Catra sighed as she grabbed her phone to text Adora something. She had to start making real progress, she couldn't get it from Adora since she didn't know anything. 

It was time to meet good old Hordak.

Private chat: Adora Grayskull

Catra: Hey Adora, can I come over?

Adora: Like now? Right now?

Catra: Yeah, if that's okay with you

Adora: Of course it is! Come right over, my dads home by the way

Catra: Won't stop me, see you in a few minutes.

Catra smiled at her phone, Hordak was there. She quickly went downstairs and went out of the door. Adora's house wasn't far away, so she was there within a few minutes. 

She knocked on the door a few times and unsurprisingly, Adora opened up. Adora seemed excited to see her as she had a bright smile on her face. 

"Come right in! Welcome to my house" Adora said as she led Catra in. 

The house was really pretty, way nicer than where Catra lived right now.She also noticed a man sitting on the table with a laptop.

That was him, that was the reason she was in Bright Moon to begin with.

That was Hordak.

"So you're Catra?" he said, eyeing her suspiciously. 

It wasn't the look that you would give someone if you thought they were an assassin. It was more the look of a dad trying to figure out if she was good enough for her daughter. 

"Yup that's me, I had a fight with my mom so I had to leave" Catra said, she thought that would be the most believable excuse. 

Hordak chuckled deeply. "Ah, I see, happens to everyone at times. You're always welcome here as long as you two behave" he said as he continued working.

Hordak seemed normal, he seemed like such a 'dad' type but she knew better. She knew who he was better than his own daughter.

A part of her felt kind of sorry for Adora. She had no idea who her own father really was.Shadow Weaver may have been bad but Catra was fully aware of that. Hordak is also bad but Adora has no idea. In Catra's mind, that had to be worse.

"I'll show you my room, follow me" Adora said as she led Catra upstairs. Catra smiled at Adora's excitement, it was really cute.

They got into her room and Catra immediately noticed how much nicer it was than her room. Adora's had nice colors and it had a desk with a few pens scattered around it.

It wasn't as blank as Catra's room, it felt like a room that Adora would have. It was really nice, she liked it.

"This is it, sorry for the mess. Make yourself at home. By the way, are you okay? What happened between you and your mother?'' Adora asked, sitting down on the bed. 

Catra sighed and sat down next to her. "We just had a small fight, it's nothing bad, I just felt like I had to get out of there for a minute" she said. Adora looked at her hands and nodded.

"I'm glad, I was kind of worried for a second there" she said as she kept staring at her hands. Even though Catra couldn't see her face all that well, she could still see that Adora was smiling. 

For some unknown reason, Catra got this weird feeling all of the sudden. She forgot about her mission, it didn't matter anymore in this moment. It was as if they were the only people on earth right now.

She had gotten this feeling a couple of times when she was with Adora. It made her want to hug her and be in contact with her. She had never felt like this with anyone else. 

A part of her wanted to lean into the feeling and be lost in it and another part of her felt so disgusted with it that she wanted to jump off a bridge.

Catra looked at Adora's hand. Her body was working on it's own and she grabbed Adora's hand in her own. Adora looked at Catra as she spoke. 

"There's no need to worry about me, okay?" she said as she stared down at their hands.She felt Adora's eyes burning on her and looked up. The way Adora's eyes looked at her made her feel some type of way. 

They were silent the entire time but it felt like they were having an entire conversation. It was almost as if their eyes were doing the talking. 

Their heads got closer to each other until they could feel each other's breath. Catra almost leaned in but stopped herself.

Why didn't I kiss her? 

She could see the flash of disappointment in Adora's eyes. She was probably also expecting a kiss, but Catra couldn't kiss her when she was also planning to kill her. 

She wasn't that bad.

Very, very deep within her, she had a heart.

Adora shyly looked away before speaking up. "Wanna watch a movie?" she asked softly. 

Catra had learned what a movie was last week. She had never seen one but was planning to. "Sure, which one are we watching?" Catra asked.

"Let me see, there's a lot of stuff on netlfix. What kind of stuff do you usually watch?" Adora asked while scrolling through what Catra assumed was netlfix. 

It was an easy question that was hard to answer for Catra since she didn't know what a movie was since last week and had never watched one before.

"I'll watch whatever you want to watch. You seem like someone who's good at picking movies" Catra said, trying not to seem too obvious. 

"Wow, no pressure" Adora said while still scrolling through netflix. After a few minutes, she seemed to have found a good movie to watch. 

"Okay I found one that I watched a while ago and need to watch again. I don't know if you like this kind of stuff, it's romantic and really, really gay. It's called 'Call Me By Your Name'. You in?" Adora asked.

If she was being honest, romance didn't seem like something for her. However, she still said yes since she didn't want to refuse anything. 

They started watching and after about 20 minutes, Adora laid her head on Catra's shoulder. Catra didn't really like contact but it was cute when Adora did it.

Catra laid her head on top of Adora's after a while. They kept watching the movie, Elio and Oliver were really cute together. 

Maybe Catra didn't hate romance that much after all.It came to a point where Elio was crying in Olivers arms and saying that he doesn't want Oliver to go. 

That made Catra realize something, she felt the same thing about Adora.

She didn't want Adora to leave.

At the end of the movie, they were both cuddled into each other trying not to cry and failing. She was holding Adora, softly moving her hand through her hair. 

Adora seemed to really relax into the touch, it might be the most relaxed she had ever seen her. Adora always seemed a little stressed.

She was looking down at Adora when she realized something really important. 

She wasn't going to let anyone hurt Adora.

She wasn't going to hurt Adora. Nothing bad would happen to her, ever. 

She'd rather die herself, she wasn't going to kill Adora.

She would make sure Adora was safe.

\------------------------------------------- 

Back in The Horde, Scorpia had trouble sleeping worrying about Catra. She never liked it when one of them went on a mission for a few weeks. 

She loved her friends, Entrapta and Catra were all she had. Even though Entrapta didn't really show it, Scorpia knew that she was also worrying about Catra. 

Catra said that it was a normal mission, that it wouldn't take too long but here they are, a few weeks later and they haven't heard anything from Catra.

She should have been back by now, where is she?

Shadow Weaver wasn't too happy with it. She was more on edge than usual, she yelled more than she usually did.

When Catra came back, she'd better come back prepared to deal with the demon that they call Shadow Weaver. Everyone was scared of Shadow Weaver and compared to Catra they were treated nice. 

Shadow Weaver had always been harsh on Catra, even when she didn't have a reason to. It was going to be so much worse when she did have a reason to be harsh. 

Scorpia's mind was full of worry for Catra. She knew that the other girl didn't take this lightly and didn't like being treated like trash. 

She also knew that she wouldn't able to help Catra. Scorpia couldn't do anything against Shadow Weaver, no one could. 

She could only stand by and watch as her friend gets destroyed from the inside more and more every day.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Lonnie's voice. "Trouble sleeping?" she asked softly as to not wake anyone up. Scorpia didn't know Lonnie was also awake but was glad that she wasn't alone. 

"Yeah, It's just, I don't know where Catra is. I don't know what's happening, I don't know what's taking so long. I'm really worried Lonnie" she said, trying to keep her emotions in.

"I get that, she's been gone for a really long time now. Missions usually don't take this long" Lonnie said. 

Even though Lonnie and Scorpia weren't close, she always thought the other girl was nice. Lonnie was really badass and strong but still had a heart of gold and Scorpia appreciated that.

"Yeah it has been. If I may ask, what's keeping you up?" Scorpia asked.

"Nothing important, I'm just a little worried for Kyle. He's been messing up more than usual lately" Lonnie said, looking at the ceiling.

"I guess everyone has been on edge lately, huh?" Scorpia replied.

"Yeah, I guess so" with that both girls fell silent and went to sleep. 

The next morning Scorpia got woken up Entrapta shaking her. 

"Wake up Scorpia, Shadow Weaver is coming!" Entrapta said, still shaking Scorpia. 

At the mention of Shadow Weaver, Scorpia shot up. She knows better than to seem lazy in the eyes of Shadow Weaver.

About twenty seconds later, the door opened and Shadow Weaver entered. Everyone stood up as straight as they could when she did.

"Hello everyone, Scorpia come with me. I have a mission of you'' Shadow Weaver said, waiting for Scorpia to follow her. 

She momentarily froze but still followed Shadow Weaver. When they were outside of the door, Shadow Weaver spoke up. 

"Catra is taking too long in Bright Moon. I don't know what's happening there but I don't like it. I'm sending you down there" Shadow Weaver said. 

Scorpia froze. She would also be going to Bright Moon. 

Whatever kinds of horrors were happening to Catra, she would be there to help.

She bowed down and whispered. 

"Whatever you wish"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot is really going to take off right now!


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) thank you for 69 kudos lol.

Catra thought it would be a normal day at school when she saw a tall, muscular, sweet looking girl who she knew like no other. 

She froze, it's safe to say she did not expect this one. What was Scorpia doing here? Why wasn't at The Horde?

Maybe someone had sent her here for an other mission, one that totally wasn't related to Catra at all. She hoped so at least. 

She loved Scorpia but she couldn't be here right now. She had barely made any progress other than the fact that Adora is innocent. Which is more like reversed progress since that made it so much harder to get information.

Scorpia looked just as hopeless as she felt when she got here. She looked confused at all the colors and children here. It was kind of funny. 

Catra knew Scorpia was a disaster with acting or spying, the girl couldn't lie for the life of her. Shadow Weaver must be really desprate if she send her out on a spying mission.

She was hopelessly walking around and looking in all direction when she made eye contact with Catra. Her eyes immediately lit up and she waved at Catra. Catra waved back and quickly went to her. 

She had to make sure Scorpia didn't slip up or anything. This mission was way to important, she had to make sure she talked to Scorpia immediately.

"Kitty! You're okay, we were so worried about y-" Scorpia tried to say when Catra quickly pulled her to the side. 

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. She knew she shouldn't be this mean to Scorpia but she couldn't stop herself right now.

"Shadow Weaver send me here, you were taking too long. She's not happy Wildcat" Scorpia said, Catra could hear that she was upset. Catra sighed and calmed herself down. 

It wasn't good, if Shadow Weaver was mad it would mean that even if she would do everything perfectly. she still wouldn't be good enough. 

She couldn't think about that right now, she had to get Scorpia and private to talk things through. 

"Okay, after school we'll go to my house. I'll tell you everything I know right now. Stay close to me for today, okay?" Catra said. 

Scorpia nodded and gave Catra a hug. Catra wasn't the biggest fan of hugs but Scorpia was an exception. She honestly kind of missed Scorpia's hugs, they were better than anyone else's. 

"Is school hard? What do they do here?'' Scorpia asked as she followed Catra along the hallways of the school.

"It's mostly weird. We have history right now, that isn't too hard. I'll introduce you to all my 'friends'. Adora is one of them" she answered, using air quotes with the word 'friends'. 

"Nice going Wildcat! I knew you were onto something" Scorpia said enthusiastically. Catra smiled at Scorpia, even though she'll never admit it, she missed her a lot.

They had history and it's safe to say that Scorpia was hopeless in class. She kept eyeing Catra with a stare that could only say 'how are you even still alive'. 

It was hard for Catra to pay attention to class. Not that she ever did though, she had way more important things to worry about.

Adora was looking at Scorpia and Catra all class, she definitely knew that they knew each other. Adora always looked as if she was... jealous?

Catra couldn't think about that right now, she had to make sure that she introduced Scorpia as if she was someone she met at her last school. 

She just had to hope that Scorpia would go along with it. She knew Scorpia wasn't the best actress, meaning that she had to do most of the work. 

She sighed when the bell rang. Show time.She immediately went to Scorpia and whispered "just go along with everything I say, okay?" Scorpia nodded and they both went to Catra's friends. 

Everyone was looking at them weirdly except for one person, Perfuma. "Oh a new friend! I can feel you have good energy" Perfuma said excitedly. Scorpia smiled at her, clearly appreciating her words. 

"This is Scorpia everyone, she was in my last school and she's my oldest friend. I really think you guys will like her" Scorpia nodded along and everyone told their names.

Adora still kind of looked at her weirdly and it was no surprise that she was pulled away. Scorpia looked at them weirdly but smiled when Perfuma talked to her.

"What's up?" Catra smiled, trying to seem obvious to the situation even though she knew what was going on here. 

"Who's Scorpia? How long have you known her? What's going on between you two?" Adora rambled. Catra smiled, amused at the situation. 

"Jealous much?" she said with a grin on her face."Just answer the question already?" Adora said, clearly getting a little frustrated. Catra laughed.

"There's nothing going on between us, don't worry weirdo" Catra laughed, patting Adora's head as if she were a pet. Adora scoffed at Catra but still leaned into the touch. 

"Catra, can I tell you something?" Adora softly asked. She seemed kind of insecure. Catra was confused but tried not to show it. 

"Sure, as long as it's not that you're a serial killer" Catra smiled. Adora looked as if she wanted to say something important but decided against it. 

"Do you want to hang out after school?'' Adora asked. Catra looked at her suspiciously but didn't say anything. She knew that wasn't what Adora wanted to say, but she chose to ignore that for now. 

She was already going to meet up with Scorpia after school and no matter how badly she wanted to hang out with Adora, Scorpia was more important right now. 

She really couldn't let that disaster of an actress one more day clueless in this school, no matter how fun it is to watch. 

"I can't today but I can tomorrow, your house?" Catra asked. Adora looked disappointed but still agreed. 

They had a few more classes and Scorpia was just as hopeless as she was in history. It was the most entertaining thing that Catra had ever experienced. She could enjoy the show for now, right? 

The last class was something else though. They had science and Scorpia was sitting next to Perfuma, Bow next to Glimmer, Mermista next to Sea Hawk and Adora next to Catra. All felt right with the world. 

Scorpia and Perfuma seemed to really click and she looked much more confident than normal. Catra felt the same with Adora and so did Bow with Glimmer. 

Scorpia looked so happy, she didn't seem clueless at all. She seemed content, she seemed in peace. Catra didn't know if she'd ever seen Scorpia this happy before and she'd seen Scorpia happy a lot of times.

Perfuma also looked as if she was having the best day in a long time. It was really nice to see. Even though Catra barely knew Perfuma at all, she still thought the girl deserved the world. 

Scorpia was that world. 

Bow and Glimmer were laughing with each other too. They seemed like they were having a good time. Bow was so positive and soft, while Glimmer could be a war commander. It kind of fit her personality. 

Now that she thinks about it, it's kind of ironic that the boy who is really sweet and soft is named after a weapon, while the girl who could be a war commander or a leading officer was named 'Glimmer'. 

Strange group of friends indeed. 

Sea Hawk and Mermista were definitely something too. Catra could've sworn that Mermista hated the boy but now that she really looks at them.

Sea Hawk was talking about something and Mermista was acting as if she didn't care one bit about what the boy was saying. 

She was acting it, Catra could clearly see fondness in her eyes. Secretly, she did like the boy, even if she didn't show it. 

Catra smiled at them, she still didn't want to admit it to herself but she kind of liked this strange group of people. 

"Creepy much? You've been staring at everyone like crazy" Adora said. 

"That's just because I was trying not to stare at you" Catra tried, she was still trying with Adora. You had to cut her some slack, this was the first time she had ever flirted with anyone.

Adora rolled her eyes at her but still smiled. It's a win in Catra's book

For one lessons, they all seemed completely normal. It was nice. After school ended, Catra immediately went to Scorpia.

"Come with me, I'll tell you everything I know" she said. Scorpia quietly followed along until they were at her house. 

"Octavia lives here too, you probably won't see her though since we're going straight to my room" Catra said, guiding Scorpia to her house. 

"Okay Wildcat, tell me everything" Scorpia said, sitting down on the bed. Catra grabbed her notebook and sat next to her. 

"I've written down everything that's connected to Adora in the past few weeks. At first I thought she was just really good at hiding things. A little while ago I realized that she doesn't know anything about her father's business" Catra explained. 

"Wait so.. Adora's innocent? She has nothing to do with this?" Scorpia asked.

"Yup and even worse, I'm still going to have to kill her. I can't go against Shadow Weaver's orders'' Catra sighed. 

"I know but Wildcat... it's killing a helpless person who can't defend herself. There's no honor in that" Scorpia said. She was right, Catra knew that. 

"But what else am I supposed to do Scorp? I really don't know what to do here" Catra said, putting her head in her hands. 

"I don't know Wildcat, but whatever happens, I'm going to stand by your side no matter what" Scorpia said. She had always been the supportive friend. 

"How are we even going to find out where the weapons are? We can't get it from Adora, she doesn't know anything. How do we even complete this mission?" Catra sighed. 

She began to realize more and more how hopeless this situation truly was.

"Maybe you can distract Hordak and Adora while I break in and try to get information from something in the house?" Scorpia suggested. It wasn't a great idea, but it was the only thing they had. 

"It might be able to work" Catra sighed. She tried to regain herself before speaking up again.

"Let's first try to spy on Hordak, that way we might be able to know where to find the information" Catra said, Scorpia nodded. 

"Good thinking Wildcat, that will be the next thing for us to do; spying on Hordak" Scorpia said.

"Yup, I'll also tell you about Adora's friends, their names are Bow, Glimmer, Perfuma, Mermista and Sea Hawk.." Catra said, Scorpia nodded along. 

"...Bow is really close with Adora, he is her best male friend. He's very positive and easy to talk to. If he knows something, we'll be able to get him to tell us" Catra said. 

"Have you talked to him?" Scorpia asked. 

"I have and it's clear that he doesn't know anything important. He's also the one that said that Adora doesn't seem to know what her dad does for a living" Catra said. Scorpia nodded, allowing Catra to keep talking. 

"Glimmer is the second person who is especially close to Adora. She doesn't seem to like me very much though, so I've kept low on her. Maybe you could try and become close with her'' Catra said. 

"Sure, I could try. I talked with her for a second and she doesn't seem to hate me" Scorpia said. Catra smiled and nodded before continuing. 

"The others are Perfuma, Mermista and Sea Hawk. You've already met Perfuma, she's nice and trustworthy. She's also strangely good at reading people. Mermista is really cool and relaxed. Sea Hawk is... something" Catra said. 

"So, they won't come in the way?" Scorpia asked.

"Nope, no need to worry about them'' Catra said. She was getting closer, with Scorpia here this mission won't be completely impossible.

They knew what to do now and they would do it. They would make it happen. There was just one thing she was worried about.

How was she going to tell Scorpia that she was planning to make sure that Adora comes out of this safely?

How was she going to tell her that she's going to try everything in her power to protect the one she's supposed to kill?

She had to tell her. But how?


	8. You’d Be Surprised

The next day of school was definitely something. Not because something really interesting happened but because Scorpia and Perfuma.

She had seen Scorpia swoon over multiple kinds of people, even herself for a little while. But never like this, she had never seen Scorpia like this. She was looking at Perfuma with eyes that she could only describe as adoring. 

Catra sighed, Scorpia would have the day off anyway today, since she was planning on hanging out with Adora without anyone there. And of course, because Scorpia deserved it.

Scorpia deserved to have someone that was nice and accepted her for who she was. Catra knew she hasn't always been the best friend she could've been. 

She doesn't have a lot of regrets in life but not treating her friends the way they deserve to be treated is definitely one. 

Catra knew she still had to tell Scorpia about her change of plans. How was she going to tell another member of The Horde that she's planning on disobeying orders? Shadow Weavers orders for that matter. 

If she ever found out, both her and Scorpia would be dead. But if she didn't, Adora would die.

She couldn't let that happen, Adora was innocent and if she was being honest, how could she hurt her? She almost kissed her, she didn't do it because it would be horrible to kiss the girl that you're planning to kill.

Even though she really wanted to kiss her, more than anything. And that thought scared her, she had never felt that way about anyone else before. 

Most people kind of disgusted her. It felt like she was meeting the same person in different bodies for most people. 

Adora wasn't like that, she was so special and so unique. The same could be said for that entire friend group, they were all unique.. some of them in bad ways but most of them in good ways. 

Adora was still different though, there was just something about her. Being close to her made her feel something that she had never felt before. 

Talking to her was something she wished she could do forever. She could listen to her voice for hours and don't even get her started on when she was talking about something she loved. 

Catra didn't try to make it too obvious. She didn't want her to know that she liked. She didn't know why, maybe it was the fear of being rejected or the fear of being seen for what she is, for what she feels. 

The thought of anyone hurting her made her blood boil. Even though they haven't known each other for long, she got this feeling from Adora.

It felt as if she had always known her, as if they grew up together. She could talk so easily with her, it was almost a little bit insane. 

She wasn't about to hurt Adora and she wasn't about to let anyone else either. 

She knew she had to protect Adora and she also knew that she could never be with her. Adora would never love her when she knew the real story.

She'd thought about it a lot, what would she do if Ishe found out the person she likes is actually an assassin and has been trying to kill her?

Catra wouldn't like that one bit and she definitely wouldn't want to be with her. Not that she ever could be with Adora, she had to go back to The Horde after all. 

There's no escaping The Horde. 

It almost felt like a curse. She either had to risk her life for the girl she likes knowing that she will hate her forever. Or you know, kill her. Could this situation even be any worse?

She felt so hopeless, none of the outcomes were good. She just hoped that Adora wouldn't completely hate her guts when she found out. 

She sighed as she walked into economics. Adora sat next to her to her delight. Even though Adora was the reason of almost all her worries right now, she still loved having her around. 

"Good morning to you, are you still sleeping? You look kind of tired" Adora grinned. 

"Goodmorning to you too, I barely slept last night but honestly, what's new?" Catra smiled. 

Adora chuckled and they were silent for a bit before Adora spoke up. 

"We're still going to hang out after school right?" Adora asked hopefully. 

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Catra smiled.

"I don't know, I was just making sure" Adora said. Catra wanted to respond but was cut off by the teacher. 

"Please stay quiet everyone and continue working, I don't want to hear any voices" the teacher yelled, silencing every teenager in the classroom. 

Catra and Adora looked at each other trying to keep their laughing quiet. They both had a curse of making noise when they weren't supposed to. Luckily they found a way to regain themselves. 

They were working silently for a couple of minutes when Catra got a piece of paper shoved in front of her book. It had a little note on it.

Are you actually working right now? I'm impressed, that must be a new record for you 

Catra smiled at the note, Adora was such an idiot. She looked if the teacher was watching and quickly wrote something back. 

Nah, I'm just a really good actress.

Adora read the note and rolled her eyes at it. She looked back at Catra and mouthed the word 'really?'

Catra smiled at her before mouthing 'you'd be surprised'. It felt fitting because when Adora found out she'd be surprised, really surprised. 

She wasn't looking forward to Adora finding out, she just wanted to enjoy her time with Adora before she would hate her guts. 

The teacher was eyeing them weirdly now and they acted as if they had been working the entire time. Adora actually went to work while Catra was busy thinking of what to do with Scorpia. 

When and how was she going to tell her? Catra sighed as she realized it would be best to tell her as soon as possible, she didn't want to work behind Scorpia's back. She would tell her tonight, she'll just ask Scorpia to meet her tonight at her place. 

It was best to just get this over with it. She'd think about what to say later, for now she wanted to enjoy her time with Adora. 

Class ended and Catra immediately went to Scorpia to whisper something in her ear. "Come to my place tonight around nine, I have to tell you something important."

Adora looked at them weirdly but didn't seem to think to much of it. They all went to their usual spot in the cafeteria. 

Sea Hawk had apparently set something on fire before class and was in the principles office. The thing that surprised Catra was the fact that no one seemed surprised about that. 

"He does this all the time, he has a thing for setting things on fire" Mermista said, seeing that Catra was confused. 

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me one bit" Catra shrugged. They all laughed at that. Catra felt more comfortable here than she ever had in The Horde. 

The thought of that kind of hurt, since she'd be going back to The Horde soon and everyone here would hate her. 

She could see that Scorpia kind of felt the same way, she'd never seen her so comfortable as she did here. Most people in The Horde were kind of mean, Scorpia never fit in there. 

She was sad for the both of them, they were suffering in silence and no one could ever know. Why couldn't they just be two normal teenagers? 

She was really happy that Scorpia could at least get her moment with Perfuma. At least she didn't have a mission that required her to kill Perfuma. 

Must be nice. 

School was a bit depressing today.

When school ended, she momentarily forgot all her problems. She and Adora were walking to her house and they were having a good time. 

When they got into Adora's house though, Hordak didn't seem to be having such a great time. The table was full of paperwork and he seemed to be stressing about something. 

How very suspicious of him. 

Catra tried to look around the place to find any places where they might find information. The paperwork seemed to be important, since he was stressing about it so much. 

When Scorpia broke in she had to get the paperwork, but where would it be when she broke in? She glanced around the room to see the closet that had a shelf open. 

That's where they'll probably be able to find the paperwork later. Hordak looked up to see Catra standing there. 

"Adora what is she doing here? You never said anything about having a friend over. Look kid, you're always welcome here but this really isn't the time. Can you two meet up tomorrow or something? I'll be more ready for you then."

"Uhm yes, of course. Sorry for bothering you guys. I'll leave immediately" Catra said, she was disappointed that she couldn't hang out with Adora but she was glad that she had more information. 

Adora looked like she wanted to say something but held it in. "I'm sorry Catra, I guess we'll have to do it tomorrow" Adora said. 

"It's fine, see you tomorrow Adora" Catra said before heading out of the door. Now there was just one more thing to worry about; telling Scorpia. 

She went home, Scorpia would probably be there in a few hours, for now she just decided to write more notes and listen to more music. 

She'd build of quite a fondness for music, she really liked it. It was one of the many things she would miss when she was back in The Horde. 

When she finished writing all the notes she laid on her bed and let her mind wonder on it's own until Scorpia came by. She heard a knock on the door and immediately knew it was Scorpia. She opened the door and welcomed her friend. 

"Hey Wildcat! What did you want to tell me?" Scorpia asked.

"Come with me to my room, it's quite a story" Catra said. Scorpia seemed to get a little worried but it didn't bother Catra too much, she'd know within a few minutes. 

Scorpia walked with her into her room and sat down on the bed."What's up Wildcat?" Scorpia asked. 

"I didn't tell you everything last night. I let out a huge part. I kind of like Adora and I don't want her to get hurt. My plan is not to kill her anymore, I want to make sure she get's out of this safely. I'm planning on disobeying Shadow Weavers orders Scorp" Catra rambled. 

that didn't go too wel..

She expected her to yell, to tell her how dumb she was being. What Scorpia really did though, was something Catra didn't expect one bit.

"What's the plan?" Scorpia asked. Was she serious? Was she actually going to help Catra in this suicide mission?

"Wait.. You're in? You actually want to help me?" Catra asked, completely taken by surprise. 

"Of course, that's just the kind of friend I am" Scorpia said happily. 

Catra always knew Scorpia was a weird one but this was even beyond her. She didn't know what she did to deserve her but she was happy. 

Catra tried to pull her best serious face even though she felt so relieved that Scorpia was willing to help her with this burden. 

"I have one plan.. But it's so crazy that I don't even want to say it out loud. I don't even know if It's possible" Catra sighed. 

It was a plan that she thought of yesterday and it might just be the worst plan she'd ever come up with. Sea Hawk could probably make a better plan. It was a suicide mission but it had a chance of success, even if it was small.

"Tell me Wildcat" Scorpia said in a supportive tone. Catra took a deep breath before saying the words. 

"What if we work against Shadow Weaver?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> In the next few weeks I might not update as much, I’m going to try to still make it two times a week.  
> I’m really sorry for that, I hope we can still be friends.


	9. Her Last Name

"Work against Shadow Weaver? The Shadow Weaver? Like the person who gave you the mission in the first place? That Shadow Weaver?" Scorpia rambled.

"Just hear me out. She targeted a teenager who has no way to defend herself. We were always taught to have honor however Shadow Weaver has none. 

She has a way to defend herself, targeting her would still hold honor. We wouldn't necessarily betray The Horde" Catra tried, even though she knew it made no sense.

"Catra, if we try to kill Shadow Weaver that would definitely be betrayal. She's one of the highest members" Scorpia said, insecure about the whole plan. 

"We'd be able to have a defense. If they realize what they did we'll be able to see that when we realized she had no honor and was using The Horde for her own good. We might convince them" Catra said. 

It was kind of true, honor was the golden rule. It was more important than any person. It was the most important thing of all, and it couldn't be broken. 

Scorpia was still insecure about the whole plan, killing Shadow Weaver sounded like a suicide mission. 

Catra continued. "But that's only if they find out. We can blame Hordak for the murder, it would make sense. Death happens all the time in The Horde, they won't question it" Catra said, desperately trying to convince Scorpia of her plan. 

She knew it wasn't the best plan but it was her only one. She didn't have anything else and she needed her to have her back.

"Are you sure you want to do this Wildcat?" Scorpia asked.

"I am. I have to protect Adora" Catra said, determined to make sure Adora stays safe."Then I'm in" Scorpia said, wanting to help her friend. 

Catra smiled at her, Scorpia would always be there for her no matter what. Scorpia might be the only person on this earth that would do that for her. 

"Thank you Scorp, you know, you're the best friend anyone could wish for" Catra said, unsurprisingly she got a hug from Scorpia.

"Always for you Wildcat" Scorpia exclaimed.

"So how are we going to do this? Sneak into Shadow Weavers room at night?" Scorpia asked. Catra had to keep herself from facepalming. 

"No, I haven't worked out everything yet. The only thing I could think was ask Shadow Weaver for backup with the whole Hordak thing. Then we kill her and kill Hordak. When they ask what happened we say that Hordak killed Shadow Weaver and that we were able to kill Hordak after" Catra said. 

"It's at least better than sneaking in her room at night" Scorpia said. Catra knew she was just being nice, she didn't want to say how bad the plan really was. 

Because the plan was really, really bad.

So many things could happen, it was a suicide mission. But if it meant that Adora would come out alive, it would have been worth it. They talked about it for a little while until Scorpia said something else. 

"You know Wildcat, I've kind of kept something from you too" She started. Catra could already feel her stomach sink, Scorpia saying that wasn't a good sign. 

"Shadow Weaver isn't happy and I mean really not happy. She's been even worse than she normally is. If we fail and she knows you targeted her, you're dead Catra" Scorpia said softly.

Catra knew she wasn't exaggerating. If she failed she would actually be dead, it would be the end of her. "How angry?" Catra managed to ask. 

"I don't think I've seen her much angrier than this. No one has heard from you in The Horde and you should've already been back" Scorpia said. 

Catra wanted to vomit. For any normal person, it would seem like it wouldn't make a difference. Catra knew otherwise, she knew that it would make a big difference. 

Shadow Weaver being angry at her would help her to know what Catra was planning. It would make that she wouldn't show anyone any mercy, especially Catra. 

It would mean that if Catra attacked she would be ready and that's the last thing she needs right now. She needs Shadow Weaver to not suspect a single thing. 

It almost felt like her death was set in stone. It almost felt like she wasn't supposed to survive this mission, the universe was basically screaming it at this point. 

The conversation ended up dying after that and Scorpia left. She was glad Scorpia was there for her, but she couldn't help to feel hopeless.

Catra had felt hopeless so many times in her life, but it seems like she hit a peak today. She ended up laying in her bed searching random things on the internet for the rest of the time. 

She was kind of sad that she wouldn't have a phone when she was back in The Horde. She could search anything on the internet, even the most random searches would give thousands of options. It was truly amazing. 

The phone also had cons of course. They were apparently ridiculously easy to track, which was a no go when you were an assassin. There was no sneaking around when someone could track your every move. 

And you know, the fact that hackers could probably get into your phone and get all your information. There was a reason that they weren't in The Horde, she understood why. But damnit if she wasn't going to miss searching how to make pasta from scratch.

She could become a world class chef if she wanted to with this thing.

Her searches weren't deep or useful in any way, but everyone has their weird little things. 

She ended up on this place called 'YouTube' and it was either the best decision she had ever made or the worst, nothing in between. 

She first watched a video about martial arts, which she always enjoyed. After that she watched a video about morals which was something that was partly new and partly something she had learned all her life. They had learned all about morals but they mostly involved honor.

Honor was the most important thing in The Horde, it was something they were taught all her life. It was basically just honor = good, no honor = no good.

But these people talked about completely different stuff. It was way more complicated. They talked about how people are like onions, or whatever that meant.

They also talked about how people would go to heaven or whatever. It was kind of confusing and kind of a lot. It was pretty late at night when she decided to text Adora. 

Private Chat: Adora Grayskull. 

Catra: Hey Adora, are you still up? 

Adora: Always, are you okay? Can't sleep? 

Catra: Yeah I'm okay, just can't sleep.

Adora: You wanna hear a dumb late night idea I have?

Catra: As long as the plan isn't to kill me, sure.

Adora: Let's skip tomorrow. Instead of school we go do something together. I hate that we couldn't hang out earlier, I was really looking forward to it. 

Catra: Sounds dumb enough. I'm in. 

Catra smiled at her phone before quickly looking up what skipping school meant. She almost facepalmed when she heard what it meant, it was so obvious, why did she have to look that up? She finally turned her phone off and went to sleep.

Catra also sometimes had her moments where she was being a dumbass.

\-------------- 

The next day she did go to school, but only to meet up with Adora. They were going to skip school and hang out today. Catra was completely new at this so she was depending on Adora to take the lead and take them somewhere.

She scanned around the place before she saw a blonde haired girl. 

They made eye contact and they both grinned which showed that they were up to no good. Adora walked to Catra and pulled her along.

"I know a good place to go, it's a really awesome place and I don't bring to many people there" Adora said. 

"I'm intrigued" Catra said, she was smiling. Adora couldn't see Catra's face but she was probably sensing that Catra was smiling as she was smiling too.

Adora and Catra walked for a while until they arrived at a building. Catra looked at Adora mildly confused. 

"Just wait" Adora smiled. They went into the building and got in the elevator. They went up all the way until they were at the roof. 

They were on the roof now and the view was beautiful. They could see almost everything in Bright Moon. They saw the school and all the teenagers being tortured in there. 

It was nice, it was quiet, it was with a beautiful view, it was with Adora. It was perfect. 

"It's funny to think that we should've been in there right now. Do you think they'll notice we're gone?" Adora asked, looking at their school. 

"I'd be surprised. With all due respect, they've called me by my real name like three times" Catra laughed. 

Adora laughed at that too, it might just be the prettiest thing she's ever heard. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure they don't fully know my name too. I've been here for a few years now and I still get called Aimee" Adora laughed. 

"Aimee? I like Adora more" Catra said. 

"Why? Is Aimee too fancy for you?" Adora smiled.

"That too. But mostly because I can say that you're ADORAble and I think it fits you better" Catra laughed. Adora gave her a death glare. 

"You do not want to know how many times people have said that to me."

Catra let out a full belly laugh at Adora's reaction. Adora laughed at Catra's laughter and they both sat there for a while. It was a nice moment, she wished it could last forever. 

"God, I watched so many YouTube video's yesterday" Catra said, it had nothing to do with the subject but she just randomly felt like saying it.

"So I take that you barely slept?" Adora grinned. Catra softly chuckled which was enough of an answer.

"I found this thing. It's something that's meant for you. I heard that you like martial arts" Catra said as she quickly grabbed her phone to send Adora the video she saw last night. 

Adora was looking at her phone with her. They were both completely silent, Catra being busy with sending Adora the video and Adora being busy with Catra's movement. 

Catra finally send the video through their chat.Adora broke the silence with something that Catra did not see coming in a million years. 

Something that she had not prepared herself for. Adora watched her phone as she was doing everything before saying.

"Catra, I never told you my last name"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GOD there’s going to be such a huge reveal next chapter. It’s the biggest one in the entire story. I’m really curious about what you guys think is going to happen!


	10. Busted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is entirely in Adora’s POV!

"Catra, I never told you my last name."

She said it so softly that she almost that Catra didn't hear her. Almost. 

Adora noticed that Catra tensed at her words. It was suspicious, but her knowing her last name was way more suspicious.

How could she know her last name? That last name? 

She didn't use that last name normally, it was her fathers. She took her mother's name after her father told her it would be better, since his last name means dangerous business. 

He had a target on his back, they both knew it. Adora knew she would probably be a target too but having the same last name as him made it a little too obvious.

She hadn't been called Adora Grayskull since she was 14 years old, way before she met Catra. She couldn't have known, there was no way.

She went by the name Adora Eternia now, so everyone called her by that. The only way Catra would know her real name would be if she knew her dad, which she definitely does not.

She saw that Catra was still having a mild panic attack and honestly, the same could be said for her. 

She really couldn't have known. 

There was no way she would've known.

But she did know. 

"I- I heard it from Bow, he told me. I usually put people in my phone with first name and last name" Catra said. Adora felt her heart sink to her stomach. 

Bow didn't know that her birth name was ‘Adora Grayskull.’ He knew her as ‘Adora Eternia’. Just like everyone else. For years, she hadn’t been called ‘Adora Grayskull’. 

Except for now, except for Catra.

"He doesn't know my last name, try again" Adora replied, she felt her skin grow colder by the second. She felt a thousand emotions all at the same time. She was doing her best to keep her hands from shaking. 

Catra's eyes widened, Adora could clearly see that she was hiding something and didn't expect to be caught. Catra's hand were kind of shaking too, she seemed to have the same thing as Adora did. They were both panicking and trying desperately to hide it. 

Catra wasn't expecting this conversation, neither did Adora. 

"I must have heard it from someone else then." Catra said, trying to sound as casual as possible but Adora could see through her. 

Catra wasn’t feeling ‘casual’. She was panicking, it was clear to Adora. It was as if Catra was an open book but didn’t know it herself. 

Adora now began realizing that this was real, Catra was hiding something. She was hiding something important, it had to be important. 

She knew her real last name, however she found out, it would be important to know. Catra is hiding something and she had to find out what. 

She also realized that she was being incredibly stupid right now. 

If it was really important, she couldn't have Catra know she was onto her. She had to be one step ahead of her. She had to make sure Catra's guard was down.

She smiled at Catra and playfully pushed her. "I'm just kidding you big idiot. God you actually thought I was going to do some major detective work here?" Adora laughed. It felt forced.

Catra let out a sigh of relief and it didn't go unnoticed by Adora. Not at all. 

How on god's earth does she know my real last name? 

The question kept repeating itself in her mind. How would she know? There was no way. She knew that for now she had to try and forget about it for now. 

It was weird, there was no way she could've known. But for now, she had to enjoy the time she had with Catra. Because in the end, she still liked the girl. She didn't deserve to be treated badly. It was probably nothing anyway. 

She knew that was a lie.

"What do you think about Bright Moon?" Adora asked, desperate to distract herself from this sinking feeling she had in her stomach. 

"I like it, it's much brighter than I expected it to be. The people are really nice though" Catra said, laying down on her back so she could look up at the sky. 

Adora chuckled. "Isn't that a bit uncomfortable, it seems a little hard". She had already said it before she realized how awful it sounded. 

Catra chuckled and gave her a side eye. "Is there a problem with it being hard?" she asked cheekily. Adora cringed at that, she walked right into that.

"Hey I'm gay, don't ask me" she said grinning. Catra looked up in surpise. 

"Wait actually?" Catra asked, sitting up straight and raising an eyebrow at Adora. Adora kind of felt weird, it had been a long time since someone had actually made a deal out of it. 

What if Catra wouldn't accept it? She thought Catra was at least bi but what if she was straight? What if she wouldn't want to talk with Adora anymore?

Today with Catra was just one crisis after another, wasn’t it? 

Her mind was going crazy. She was beginning to realize that her crush might very well be straight, which sucked. But what sucked more was the fact that she was realizing that her crush might never want to talk with her again just because she's gay.

Catra being straight wasn't ideal, it would hurt her a lot. But having her not being able to accept her? That would be like salt on a wound, a lot of salt on a very big wound. 

"Yeah" Adora breathed, still in her little gay panic attack. Catra was able to stop that with only two words.

"Me too" Catra said as she laid back down. It was as if this girl was magic. 

Adora was staring at Catra now, it was probably getting really creepy now as Catra seemed to notice it. 

"Whatcha looking at Adora?" Catra asked, still looking at the sky. It was the way Catra said it and the way she was grinning that made Adora feel something. 

Just marry me already, I don't care that your probably a psychic. I don't care that you might be evil. I just want to be with you forever, in a totally normal, not creepy way. 

"Nothing" Adora responded, even though she was definitely looking at something. Something really important. 

Catra pouted. "Am I really nothing to you?" she asked with a clearly fake sad face. Adora rolled her eyes at Catra's stellar performance. 

"You're definitely something" Adora said softly, she was honestly surprised that Catra could hear her. She was grinning from ear to ear, still looking at the sky. 

Let this moment never end. 

\---------------------------------- 

She was back home thinking about Catra. How could she have known her last name? Her last name was a really big thing. 

Grayskull wasn't her last name anymore, it hadn't been for a few years. No one knew that she used to be called Adora Grayskull. Everyone knew her as Adora Eternia, all her friends and all of the teachers.

When she was born, she got her father's last name, which made her name Adora Grayskull. She carried that name until she was 14. 

When she was 14, her father told her what he really does for a living. He told her everything, he told her everything about the weapons and how they were the good guys.

When he asked her to be second in command, she accepted. He said that she was the only one he could trust to be the second in command. 

She partly absolutely hated doing it. She hated the work, she hated that her father only talked to her about business. She hated all of it. She just wanted to be a normal girl and lead a normal life. 

On the other side though, she loved it. She knew that what they were doing was good. They were giving weapons to the good guys, they were helping them.

There were a lot of cons, two of them especially sucked.

The first one is that it was extremely dangerous. Even though they were the good guys, people still worked against them. They had a strong chance of being targeted, making life really dangerous. 

She second one was the fact that no one could know. She had to lie to all of her friends and everyone she loved. The only one who knew were her and her father. It did hurt her, she hated lying to them. But she was the only one who her father trusted enough, she had to do it. 

After that, she led a double life. By day she was a normal high school student and by night she was the second in command to her father's weapon business. 

Her father said that it would best to change her name to her mother's last name, for safety if he ever got caught. It would be way too easy to find her if she had the same last name as him. It's kind of a huge giveaway when you have the same last name. 

She changed her name and they moved to Bright Moon. She started a new life here. Everyone here knew her as Adora Eternia, no one knew her real last name. 

Except for one, apparently. 

Catra. 

She had her name in her phone as if it was so obvious, as if Adora Grayskull was the name everyone knew her by. As if she had no idea that she was actually called Adora Eternia now. 

It's almost as if she had heard somewhere that her name was Adora Grayskull and assumed it was still that. But where would she have heard that?

It was almost as if Catra knew her before she had changed her name. But she didn't, she never met her before Bright Moon.

So how on god's earth did she know? 

Adora was starting to panic as she realized how bad it really was. 

Catra couldn't have known unless she knew who Adora was before Bright Moon. Or as if she heard from someone else and just assumed that that was still her last name. 

The only other person who knew that her real name is Adora Grayskull is her father, Hordak. Even though their relationship wasn't great; they barely talked outside of the weapons. He wouldn't have told anyone her real last name.

And he didn't even know Catra before she came here to hang out. Meaning that it couldn't be him, it wasn't him. 

So she must have heard it from someone else, which would mean someone had been spying on her, or she had already met Adora before Bright Moon. 

Adora had never met her before Bright Moon, not that she knows of at least. Meaning that that was unlikely, she wasn't someone who didn't notice things. 

She would have noticed Catra and Catra would have probably told her that she already knew her. 

Everything in this situation begged one question.

Who is Catra and what is she planning?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so so sorry for not posting for so long. I was in the middle of a test week and I found out that apparently I’m in a love triangle. There was a lot of stress and I’m so sorry!   
> I loved reading your guesses! They were so good!   
> Sadly, Adora isn’t an assassin. She’s was just caught in the middle because of her father. She isn’t completely innocent though.   
> Again, I’m so sorry.   
> You can send me a complaint email at Iamcatanimations@gmail.com


	11. Before It’s Too Late

Catra had gotten a small heart attack when Adora asked how she knew her last name. She knew because of the file, but Adora couldn't know that. 

She never thought it would be suspicious that she knew her last name. She had put her contact as "Adora Grayskull" without a second thought. She thought it was a normal thing for people to know each other's last name. 

In her last mission, people said each other's last name all the time. Not that she had ever done a spying mission like this, but still. She had done some missions where she had to pretend to be someone's bodyguard or driver so she could get in a good spot to kill them. 

She'd always heard last names during those missions. She was pretty sure that she even heard some last names being said at school. So why was it such a problem? She had no idea. 

Adora seemed to find it really strange too, she even said that Bow didn't know her last name, how wouldn't he know?

It didn't make sense to her at all, last names were such a normal thing. It was just one of those things that no one even thought about. 

Why was it so weird for Adora? Why would it be weird to anyone?

Adora had been giving her a really hard time and then she suddenly dropped the subject. Catra was really glad that she did, the conversation was pretty smooth after that too. 

Adora didn't suspect her right now, she came out of the whole situation okay but it was way too close for her liking. She couldn't ever slip up like that again. 

This was a one time thing, a one time mistake. She knew that if she did this again Adora would never let it go. 

Adora was smart 

She'd know that Catra came here for different reasons. She didn't want Adora to find out that way. Adora couldn't find out that way. She was just glad she didn't suspect her anymore. What would Adora even think?

She's a normal high school student, she'd never think someone was targeting her. She might think Catra is a weird stalker, which still isn't the best but it's better than assassin. 

She had to make progress with the mission and she had to tell Scorpia to never show that she knows Adora's last name.

She let herself fall on her bed and relax. She thought about Adora for a while, her smile, her dorkiness. She really likes Adora, she was different from anyone she's ever met. 

She knows that Adora feels the same way, or at least she thinks she does. They almost kissed, the way they hang out, she almost said something but stopped herself. 

Adora did like her and she liked Adora. But when she'd find out, she'd hate her forever. She knew she would, she expected her to do that.

It's okay, it's fine. 

It felt like daggers in her heart. 

She knew that she'd survive if everything went right. Adora would hate her but she'd still have Scorpia and Entrapta, they'd be there for her. 

If everything didn't go right, she'd be dead for sure. It would be the end for her, maybe even for Scorpia. 

Scorpia had a high chance of surviving though, Shadow Weaver didn't hate her completely and would probably believe her if she said that she had nothing to do with it. She'd believe with all her heart that it was all Catra's doing, she wouldn't even be surprised. 

Catra would be dead, she'd kill her without hesitation. She just had to have hope that everything went alright. Her number one mission was clear though; protect Adora.

\--------------------------------- 

Adora was still panicking over Catra. Who was she? What on god's earth was she planning? Nothing made sense to her. 

At first she freaked out, obviously. Anyone would in her situation, but she had been able to set it aside in her head for a while. 

Now though, she felt dread sinking into her stomach. The more she thought about it, the worse it got. 

Catra simply couldn't have known in a normal way. She had to be lying about something and that something had to be bad. 

It had to be bad. It just had to be. 

She wouldn't have known otherwise. 

She thought about everything, every good and bad thing. One thought kept coming back though, she kept pushing them back though. She didn't want to believe it was that bad.

Her father had said that because his job is so dangerous, he could get targeted and be killed. 

She didn't want to let her thoughts go there.It couldn't be true, no. Catra couldn't be planning on killing him right? 

She couldn't have been pretending to like her all this, when they watched that movie, the notes in class. Everything.Was she just pretending? Was their entire friendship fake? 

Was every interaction they had, every moment they made eye contact, was it really all fake. Was Catra just pretending to like her?

Please no.

She couldn't think like that, she didn't want to think like that. She didn't want it to be true. When she really got to know Catra, she gave her this feeling. 

Every time she saw her so felt so excited, she could listen to Catra's voice forever. She kind of cuddled with her when they watched that movie and it might've been the best day of her life.

She felt so safe, it was so nice. Catra smelled like vanilla, it was one of her favorite smells ever. She felt so warm, she felt like love, even though that sounds weird. 

She wanted to spend all her time with her, she wanted to be with her. She was never really into relationships, she honestly kind hated the idea.

A relationship never seemed like fun to her, it would only get you hurt and waste your time. It would mean that she basically gets to be stuck with someone. But with Catra it was another story. 

She actually found herself imagining her and Catra being in a relationship and doing sappy cliché stuff with her. When they watched that movie, when they were making eye contact during class. 

When they talked, when they did anything with each other. It felt so real, it felt like the best thing in the world. There were these moments where they would lock eyes, and Catra would quickly wink at her and then look away. 

It made her feel something she had never felt before.

If Catra was really here to target her father, it would mean that that was all a lie. It would mean she was pretending, it wasn't real. 

That thought felt like daggers in her heart. 

It hurt so much, it couldn't be true. She didn't want to believe that it was actually true. But she knew it probably was. Catra was targeting her father.

She still wondered something though, why Catra? Why would they let a teenager to do the job, why through Adora?

Why wasn't a adult targeting her father, why did it have to be Catra? It didn't make sense, why entrust it on a teenager? It seemed like such a huge job.

Then it dawned on her. It all made sense now. They wouldn't let a teenager do it without reason. It would be unnecessary, they wouldn't waste their time on that. 

These are smart people, they had a reason why it had to be Catra. They needed it to be someone her age, someone who would fit in high school. 

They had to have a reason to get someone like Catra for this mission. She knew that reason deep down, she just didn't to admit it.

She was that reason. She was the reason why it was Catra who was ordered this mission. She knew it, she didn't want to think about it. 

It was a lot to take in in one day. Maybe she hadn't thought enough about it, maybe Catra was someone completely normal. 

She couldn't keep this in though, the risk was way to big. This could mean both their deaths, her father had to know. She couldn't wait with telling him, even though she wished she would never need to tell him. 

Catra was probably totally normal, but for the small chance she is targeting them, she had to tell him. 

He had to know before it was too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a lot, be prepared bb


	12. Death Of A Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for blood.   
> Like, lots of blood.   
> Or an okay amount of blood? Depends on what you consider ‘lots’ of blood.

Adora waited for her father to get home for hours. The guy was never home, it annoyed her so much. Here she is, giving up everything in order to be the second in command and he still barely pays attention to her. 

Honest to god, it's like she doesn't even exist. He had always been so cold to her since her mother was gone. She hoped it would get better after she learned about everything and became the second in command. 

Life hadn't been that kind to her. Her father was even colder now. They only really talked about business. If she came to him for 'unimportant' things, he would just yell "Get out!" to her. 

It hurt, but she had gotten used to it. 

She didn't even feel like they were family anymore at this point. It honestly felt more as if she was living with a business partner. 

She waited for a little longer, she almost thought it was helpless until she heard him coming in. "Dad, I have to talk to you. This is important." Adora said, she was rarely ever this serious about something. 

She immediately had his attention. "What are you waiting for? Go on, tell me." Hordak said. Adora didn't even realize she was hesitating. 

Maybe is wasn't a good idea to tell Hordak, he might hurt Catra. But Catra might hurt the both of them. A part of her wants to take that risk. 

She wants to see what happens, she wants to do everything to keep Catra safe. She wants to keep Catra safe, telling him would put her in danger.

She really doesn't want to tell him. 

She almost can't tell him.

She tells him.

"Catra knew my last name, my real last name. She called me Adora Grayskull." Adora said, she could tell Hordak was surprised. 

"And you never mentioned your name to her?" He asked. Adora wanted to hit a wall in frustration. Of course she didn't. 

"No of course not, why would I? I've never even told Glimmer or Bow my real name. I think this even is the first time that I've said the name out loud in years" She said, she was frustrated even though she had so little reason to be. 

She didn't even know anything for sure yet. "Calm down now. How do you think she knows?" He asked, even though his voice was calm, Adora could tell that he wasn't calm at all. He was surpirsed and also a little bit pissed off at her for giving him an additude. 

"I don't want to assume anything right now. I know nothing for sure." Adora said, even though she had her suspicions. 

She didn't want to say what she thought right now. If she did that, Catra would be in so much danger. She didn't want that. She wasn't even sure if she was targeting them, Catra might've found out in some normal, totally innocent way. 

"I can see in your eyes that you've thought a lot about this. Now child, I'm not feeling like stretching this conversation out until you tell me. You better tell me what you're thinking right now" Hordak said in his usual dark voice. 

This was why Adora didn't really like her father all that much. She sighed, she really didn't want to tell him. 

She couldn't tell him. 

She tells him.

"I don't know this for sure yet, but when I really started thinking about it... I remembered what you said about people possibly targeting you.... Targeting us" She sighed, with every word that left her mouth she hated herself a little more. If that was even possible. 

"... I think Catra might be one of those people that's targeting us" Adora said. It was definitely possible for her to hate herself more. He seemed satisfied at her answer. 

"You've become a smart young girl. I'm proud of you child" Hordak said. As much as she felt self-hatred in her core, she felt happy with the praise. 

He was never that kind to her. Him praising her or even saying anything nice to her was rare, very rare. 

That small feeling of pride she got only lasted a few seconds. She felt her heart sink as he walked to his office. "What are you doing to do?" Adora asked, it had a panicky tone. 

"Don't worry about it." He said darkly. It didn't calm her down, not one bit. She actually started worrying more.

With that, he closed the door. She wanted to do nothing more and to enter and yell at him not to do anything. She knew better than that though. 

She walked upstairs and laid down on her bed. She hated this, she hated not knowing what was going to happen, she hated knowing that whatever happened, it would be her fault. 

She knew she made a mistake and she knew she couldn't do anything to stop it. She didn't even know what he was going to do, she just knew it was bad. Really bad. 

She wanted to disappear. She felt the dread sink into her stomach more and more every single second. 

She wished she could turn back time, she wished she was never born. She wished she would be anywhere but here right now. 

What was he going to do? Maybe he was going to get a spy for her, to find out who she really is. Maybe he would put a target on her back. He had so much power, he could do so much. She hated that thought more than anything else. 

She cried herself to sleep that night. Her sleep was restless. 

She woke up feeling completely normal, if not a little tired. It only lasted a few seconds though, as she remembered what happened the day before. She almost stopped breathing when she remembered. 

She immediately went downstairs to talk to her father. She went downstairs so fast that she almost fell. She prayed to every god that her father was still home, he had to be. She had to know what happened after the conversation. 

She didn't even knock on the door before she went in. Thank god, her father was still there. "What did you do yesterday?" Adora asked, her father looked pissed at her. "Knock before you come in, don't forget that. I raised you to be better." He said, Adora wanted to punch him but kept herself in. 

"What happened to Catra?" Adora asked again, this time more angry. Hordak sighed and leaned down in his chair. "If you must know, she has been taken care of. She won't bother us anymore." Hordak said. 

No. 

No. 

No. 

NO.

"What did you do?!" She was yelling now, she couldn't contain herself. She was so angry, she was so upset, mostly at herself. 

"She's gone Adora. I took care of her myself last night. Now leave immediately if you know what's good for you." He threatened. She left the room after that, she went outside. 

She was in shock, she got Catra killed. She was walking in the streets with tears rolling down her face. She felt the morning breeze in her face. She started to run, she didn't know where she was running to, she just ran. 

She ran faster and faster, she had to get away. She had to get away from everything. She couldn’t stop herself, not even if she wanted to.

Before she even knew it, she was in the forest. She kept running, her body was going on it's own right now. She stopped when she got to the stop where her and Catra hung out that one day. She broke down, she had been crying before but now she was sobbing. 

She fell down on her knees as loud sobs went through her body. She couldn't stop herself, she held a hand in front of her mouth in a attempt to muffle the sound. 

It didn't work. 

It never did. 

She sobbed for so long that her body felt heavy from exhaustion. She felt so heavy that she could barely move anymore. She stayed there for hours, on the ground, completely exhausted. 

She was completely emotionless at this point. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She never thought she could hate herself more than before. Today she had found out that she definitely could. 

\--------------------- 

Catra had been walking down the streets on her way to Scorpia's place. Scorpia lived alone, lucky her. She couldn't take being with Octavia all the time. Even though they never talked, Octavia just hit that nerve with Catra. 

She would be making final plans with Scorpia today. They would figure out in detail how to take down Shadow Weaver and how to make sure that they and Adora would come out in one piece. 

They had a long day ahead of them. She thanked the lord that Scorpia lived alone, she didn't think she could take it if there was another person in that house. She didn't like people very much. She only liked a few.

She never got to Scorpia's house. 

She heard a car behind her. She had always paid attention to everything around her. It was something she was taught in The Horde. 

She didn't find it suspicious at first, she didn't think anything about it. At first. 

It would be completely normal for a car to drive in the neighborhood, they were everywhere. This one was going oddly slow though. She still didn't think too much of it. Maybe it was someone visiting a friend and had no idea where their house was. That was a thing right? 

She kept paying attention to the car, even though she didn't see it as a threat. She had to keep herself from looking back at it. She completely failed at that, after about ten seconds she looked back. That's when it got suspicious.

The moment the person driving the car could see her face, it sped up towards her. She was prepared to run. She was prepared to fight. She was prepared for everything.

The window of the car rolled down before it passed her. When it passed her, she could see a gun sticking out. She immediately ducked down before a shot when off. Whoever was in that car, wasn't being very polite to her. 

She had to get out of here, right now. If she ran right now though, she would be shot. She kept herself as low and as close to the car as possible. If he was going to shoot her, she would make it hard for him. 

He had to get out of the car to shoot her at this angle. He did get out of the car. She quickly dove away from a second shot. She was on fight mode now, even though she know the odds were against her, she also knew she would get out of this. Being raised to be an assassin had it's perks. 

Before the guy could even react, she was in front of him and grabbed his gun. She tried to pry it out of his hands but to no avail, he released another few shots but they all missed since she was making sure the gun wasn't pointed at her.

Most of the time, she sees everything coming, what she didn't see coming though was the second gun in his pocket. She heard the shot go off and when she looked down at her leg, blood was oozing out. 

That motherfucker had shot her. 

Before he could shoot her again, she dove away. He went after her, they were playing a game of cat and mouse, and Catra was the mouse. She was so used to being the cat. 

She was frantically looking around to find an escape. She had to get out of here, if she kept running he would kill her. Her leg was giving out, she was out of time. 

She found a spot where she could climb on someone's roof and she did just that. She barely dodged the bullet that went after her. She felt it fly by her head. 

This guy was not messing around. 

She wondered if someone had called the police yet. The guy had put silencers on his guns, but they could still be heard. She couldn't think about that right now though, she had to run. 

She couldn't run. 

Her shot leg was holding her down. She heard the next shot go off and she felt it in her shoulder. She fell down off of the roof. She could see the blood when she fell. It was almost as if she fell in slow motion.

She hit the ground. She tried to stay conscious but it wasn't working. Her eyes felt so heavy, it was dark outside but it looked so bright out. 

She heard the car door slam shot and she heard it drive away quicky. It didn't enter her mind, she couldn't think anymore. She couldn't feel her body.

Her blood felt warm and cold at the same time. She was uncomfortable but she couldn't change her position. She couldn't move. She was so exhausted. 

If she just closes her eyes for a few seconds, it won't be bad right? She closed her eyes. Suddenly she didn't feel uncomfortable anymore. 

She felt fine, she felt light. She was enjoying the comfort when something shook her body. 

"Catra?! Oh no... Stay awake!.... Wildcat wake up... Catra..." She heard someone say things but she failed at hearing everything. She could only hear small parts of what was being said. She had no idea where the voice came from. 

She recognized the voice but for the life of her, she didn't know who it was. Who was that again? They've met, but where?

She felt a slap in her face, that snapped her out of her comfort. It got her back to where she really was, when she opened her eyes she saw Scorpia's face. 

What was she doing here?

"Catra stay with me okay? I'm going to make sure you're alright. It's going to be alright. Keep your eyes open." Scorpia was rambling, she was clearly stressing out. 

Catra didn't keep her eyes open. 

Scorpia slapped her again. 

"Eyes open Wildcat!" Scorpia yelled. She was carrying her now, Scorpia was bringing her somewhere. She looked back to where they were before, there was a pool of blood there.

Why was there a pool of blood there? Was that her blood? She looked down at her body and could see that her shirt was red.

It didn't click in her mind, she was barely even there anymore. It all felt like a blurr, as if she wasn't even inside of her body.

She doesn't remember what happens next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry babies, this isn’t a major character death fic.   
> It’ll be fineeeeeee.  
> (don’t trust me).  
> There was one comment last chapter which just said “uh oh, the rating has changed” and it made me laugh so much, thank you for noticing.  
> I tried not to make this chapter too sad, did it work?


	13. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra wakes up in a place that she doesn't know. Adora is completely broken.

Catra woke up in a bed that wasn’t familiar. When she opened her eyes, the bright light around her felt like a bullet. She immediately closed her eyes again.

“Hello, Catra is your name right? Your friend brought you here, she said you couldn’t go to a hospital. My name is Netossa, I’m here to make sure you’re alright.” A unknown voice said. It barely registered in Catra’s mind. 

Curiosity killed the cat and someday it will kill her. She opened her eyes, this time prepared for the bright light. A woman was looking at her, she was smiling softly. 

“How are you feeling?” Netossa asked gently. Catra tried to sit up but was hit with a sharp pain in her shoulder, what happened?

Netossa gently pushed her back to the bed. “Don’t do that honey, you’re still hurt.” She said. Catra still had no idea who this woman was, what had happened to her or who brought her here. 

“Who are you?” Catra asked.

“My name is Netossa, I’m a nurse. I help people who can’t go to a hospital for whatever reason. You’re the most wounded person I’ve ever met, I’ve done as much as I can do with the tools I have.” Netossa replied softly. 

Catra nodded but it barely registered in her mind. Everything felt so light. She still wondered a few things, who brought her here and what happened last night? 

“Who brought me to you?” Catra asked, she felt like she was being rude the woman but she didn’t care too much. 

“Your friend brought you here, her name is Scorpia. She thought you were dead when you came in, you almost were too.” Netossa said, she could tell that Catra was wondering how she knew Scorpia. She answered her question before she could even ask. 

“I met Scorpia through Perfuma. Perfuma sometimes comes here to take care of people who need it. Most people who come to me are mothers with young children. Perfuma teaches them how to take care of plants. It’s really sweet, Scorpia came with her a few times.” Netossa smiled. 

Catra slowly nodded and looked up at the ceiling. It seemed believable that Perfuma would do that, she seems like she would do something goody good like that on the weekends. 

They were silent for a while, Catra was looking up at the ceiling while Netossa did something else. She didn’t really know what Netossa was doing, she didn’t care enough to look over. 

She was trained to always know what everyone was doing in a room, to always be one step ahead of everyone. Now though, she couldn’t get herself to care one bit. 

“What happened to me?” Catra broke the silence. She was still looking at the ceiling but she could feel Netossa’s eyes burning onto her.

“You were shot twice, one time in your leg and the other one in your shoulder. You’re lucky to have made it out alive.” Netossa said. 

Catra knew she should be surprised at the story, but she wasn’t. She just nodded. 

Netossa spoke up. “Scorpia is one her way here by the way. I just contacted her. She’s really worried.” Netossa said. Catra just nodded. 

Even though she barely registered anything that was happening around her, she thought Netossa was really nice. She was so gentle and sweet, so different than Shadow Weaver. 

Everyone that was different from Shadow Weaver was good though. Shadow Weaver was a demon in Catra’s eyes. 

They stayed in silence for a while, Catra’s mind was slowly coming back to her. A name suddenly popped up into her head, Adora.

Everything that had happened in the last month and a half came back to her. The mission she got from Shadow Weaver. 

The first time she entered school, meeting Adora. Texting with her, talking with her, hanging out with her. At first it had all just been for the mission but eventually she was actually talking with Adora because she wanted to. 

She remembered when Scorpia suddenly showed up, them talking. Them planning to work against Shadow Weaver. 

Then, she was going to her house to work out the plan in detail when she was stopped. A car, a masked man with a gun. It all came back with her. 

Scorpia screaming her name, her being on the brink of death. 

She remembered everything now, she was in danger, Scorpia was probably in danger too. Speak of the devil, Scorpia walked right through the door. 

“Oh my god, Wildcat are you okay?” Scorpia asked through tears. “I’ll leave you two alone.” Netossa said before politely walking away. 

“I couldn’t bring you the hospital. They would ask for your ID, they would ask for things we couldn’t answer. I could only bring you here.” Scorpia said.

Catra just nodded and gave Scorpia some time to regain herself. The other girl was clearly still in shock of almost seeing her die. 

“Oh Wildcat, I thought you wouldn’t make it.” Scorpia cried. 

“It’s okay Scorp, don’t worry about it okay? I’m fine right now and we don’t have enough time to worry.” Catra said, trying to calm her down. 

“Catra, you were shot two times, you can’t just walk away from that.” Scorpia said, Catra nodded. She did a lot of nodding today. 

“Yes, exactly. That’s why we have to worry about something else. I probably won’t be able to take Shadow Weaver down in this state, no matter how much I want to.” Catra said. Now Scorpia was the one to nod. 

“We also have to find out who that man was. Whoever he was, he probably knew who I really was.” Catra said. 

“Actually, I have a pretty strong who it was.” Scorpia said sadly. Catra’s attention was with her and she waited for Scorpia to explain.

“The bullet that went through your shoulder went out. The first bullet though, was still in your leg.” Scorpia said. 

“Where are you going with this Scorpia?” Catra asked. 

“Netossa took the bullet out and I decided to inspect it. It had Hordak’s logo on it. Whoever it was, the weapons came from him.” Scorpia said. Catra’s eyes were wide even though she had kind of expected it. 

“What did the guy look like?” Scorpia asked. 

“He was tall, really tall. He was definitely a guy, I know that for sure. He was also not super skinny, but also not really build.” Catra said. 

Catra knew who it was, Scorpia knew it too. She could see it in her eyes.

“Wildcat, you basically just described Hordak.” Scorpia said. Catra didn’t reply, she just laid her head in her eyes and tried to keep her breath normal. 

“There’s just one thing I don’t understand. How would he have known? Didn’t you meet him like once? How could he have found out?” Scorpia wondered out loud. 

“I know how. I know who.” Catra said, still with her head in her hands. She really had to put an effort in keeping her breathing normal. 

“Who?” Scorpia asked. 

“It was Adora.” Catra said, she could barely get the words out of her throat. She didn’t want to believe it, but she knew it was true. She knew it shouldn’t feel like this but she felt so betrayed.

“How could she have found out?” Scorpia asked.

“Her last name. There was something with her last name.” Catra said, she was thinking so hard right now but she still didn’t understand it either. 

“That doesn’t make any sense Wildcat.” Scorpia said. 

“I know.” Catra said. They were silent for a while after that. They were both processing everything, thinking of what to do now. 

She can’t really protect Adora if Adora wants her dead. Adora was not who she thought she was. She thought Adora was innocent, she thought she didn’t even know who Hordak really was. 

She had been so wrong. 

Adora knew who Hordak was, she had to have some part in it. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have been able to figure out everyone with just that last name thing. 

She still didn’t understand the last name thing. 

“Scorpia?” 

“Yes?”

“I have to go back. We’re not working against Shadow Weaver. You decide if you want to stay here or if you want to go with me.” Catra said. 

“Okay, I understand.” Scorpia answered. 

They were silent for a while. Catra would be going back to The Horde, even though she didn’t want to. 

It’s official. 

I have failed.

\-------------------- 

Adora hadn’t been the same since. She couldn’t think normally anymore. She was constantly crying, constantly breaking down. 

She hated herself more every single second. She was the one who caused Catra’s death. She couldn’t look at herself in the mirror anymore. 

She hated how cold Hordak was about it, he didn’t even care one little bit. Catra didn’t deserve this. 

She had barely eaten in the last couple of days. It didn’t matter anyway, if she ate something, she would just throw it up later. 

She didn’t want to be here anymore. She wanted to be gone. She wanted to disappear. 

She definitely didn’t want to have anything to do with Hordak anymore. She couldn’t even call him her father anymore. 

She didn’t know that if what she was doing was based off of impulse or if she had really thought about it. She barged through Hordak’s door. 

“What on god’s earth makes you think that you can do that?!” He was pissed off to say the least. 

“I’m done, I’m done with everything. You had no right to kill her. I quit, I want to have nothing to do with anymore.” Adora said, tears were threating to come back. 

Hordak looked her straight in the eye. She looked right back, they were both pissed off.

“I always knew you were weak. Now get out!” 

She got out with that.


	14. A Place Like Home

Catra was almost there, she was almost back to the place she hated most in the world. She could feel Shadow Weavers presence in the hallways. Even though she was in her stupid room, it still felt like she was right next to her, in the hallways of The Horde. 

She didn’t want to be here. If she had any other choice, if there had been another option she would have taken it. She wouldn’t have been here, she would have been anywhere else. 

Anywhere else would have been better than here. 

She didn’t have another option though. She was heavily injured, she wouldn’t be able to fight for a long time, maybe never again. In fairytales or stories, people would walk away from gunshots like nothing happened. They would fight the next day as if it didn’t even hurt.

Life was not like one of those fairytales or stories though, it was much harsher. She knew that she wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow, or the day after that. She knew she had to keep walking with that stupid cane she had. She hated that cane, she felt weak with it. 

Worst thing was, even with the cane, walking was so exhausting. She had to work like crazy to walk, she was sweating from walking. This was a new low for her.

She passed a room and immediately felt eyes on her. She looked inside the room to find a few familiar faces. She was Entrapta, Lonnie, Rogelio and Kyle. Entrapta was happily waving at her while the other three looked at her with empathy. 

It almost looked as if they were trying to say ‘I’m so sorry’ with their eyes. It made Catra realize how horrible she must look right now. She was walking with a cane, her leg looked broken. She had bandages for her shoulder and she had bruises everywhere.

She looked horrible, she felt horrible. 

It was going to be so much worse. She was walking towards Shadow Weaver’s room for gods sake. She knew she was really going to get it hard this time. 

Shadow Weaver always gave her a hard time, even if she did the mission perfectly. There had been times where she did a mission exactly the way it was planned, with no mistakes. Even in those times, Shadow Weaver would yell at her that she hadn’t done it well enough. 

She would yell at her for every misstep, every single little thing that she did wrong or even if she had done them the right way. She hated it, nothing that she ever did had ever been good enough for her. 

All she ever wanted to do was to please her. She wanted Shadow Weaver to be proud of her, she wanted to be the thing Shadow Weaver would brag about to others. It was the reason Catra was breathing, it was all the please Shadow Weaver. 

Then Adora came by, and everything changed. God, that girl was like a tyrant in her head. She couldn’t stop thinking about her, it was all she ever thought of. Nothing else seemed important anymore.

Every single time the girl smiled at her, all Catra’s problems seemed to drift away. Catra wished she could be with her forever, until the end of time. 

Adora took her somewhere. She couldn’t explain it, it felt like Adora took her to a place that was further than the universe itself. 

A part of her wanted to be there right now, the other part though wished she was never there again. It was a place like heaven, but Adora betrayed her. Adora wanted her dead, it had to have been her. No one else came even close to knowing. 

Shadow Weaver always yelled at her, she always gave her a hard time. Even when she did it perfectly, she would still yell. Catra didn’t even want to image how it would be if she had actually messed up, if she had actually failed.

She always lived for pleasing Shadow Weaver, she did everything for her. She only cared for pleasing her, it was the reason why she was here on this earth. Then Adora comes in and changes everything. 

How dare she? Why did she have to be like that, why did she have to be so dorky? Why did she have to be so clumsy?

Why did she betray her? 

It was a thought that kept being stuck in her head, she couldn’t understand why. YEs, Catra was supposed to kill her, but she didn’t do it. Adora didn’t even have a mission and she already went for the kill.

She even wanted to kill Shadow Weaver for Adora. Doing that would’ve destroyed her entire life, she wouldn’t have been able to go back to The Horde ever again. But all of that didn’t matter to Catra, as long as Adora was okay. 

She hated herself for it. She failed, more than ever. Whatever Shadow Weaver was about to throw at her in that room, she deserved it. She knew she did. She almost betrayed Shadow Weaver, she almost destroyed everything. And for what? For some girl that wanted her dead?

A million thoughts went through her head. When she stood in front of Shadow Weavers door, they all stopped. She stood there, she knew that she had to go inside. She just really didn’t want to.  
She opened the door. 

Shadow Weaver was sitting at her desk, Catra went to sit across from her. It was silent for a bit, none of them spoke. Shadow Weavers eyes were on her, digging into her soul. Catra felt weaker and smaller by the second. Suddenly, Shadow Weaver spoke up. 

“Look at you.” Shadow Weavers voice felt like daggers in the silence. Catra could only look down, she didn’t reply. 

“I knew you would fail. You’re good for nothing. I shouldn’t have send you, I already knew you were good for nothing. You couldn’t even get a location.” Shadow Weaver kept talking, Catra never replied. At some point, the things Shadow Weaver said didn’t even enter her mind anymore. It was all just noise. 

A few minutes of this passed by, the only thing that still entered her mind were the words. 

“I’m glad you ended up like this. If you would have been fine, I would have shot you myself. It’s disappointing that you survived though.” Her words hurt, but Catra had already expected something like that. 

She walked out of the door with a hole in her heart. 

Shadow Weaver was right. She couldn’t even get a location, she didn’t even do part of the mission. She failed at everything, she failed the mission. 

Maybe she should’ve been dead. Maybe she didn’t deserve to stand here today. What point was there to being here now?

She went to their bedroom and laid down on her bed. She had forgotten how hard the bed was, it hurt her body. Not that her body could hurt anymore, she had pain everywhere, she wished she was dead. 

She let her tears spill for a bit. She knew she would be alone for a while, all the others were in training and Scorpia was still in Bright moon. 

She was crying for a while before she felt a buzz. She realized that it was her phone, she still had that damn thing. She got it out of her pocket and looked at the screen. 

It was Scorpia.

Message from: Scorpia  
Wildcat! I found something! The bullets don’t only show that Hordak made them, they also show the location where they were made.  
[attachment]

Catra looked at the attachment and saw what it was, it was the location. Her heart stopped for a second and she realized what this meant. 

She had it. She had the location. She may have gotten shot for it, but it was totally worth it. 

She immediately stood up, it took a while since her body was not ready for a lot of movement yet. After this, she really had to take a lot of rest after this, she knew it wasn’t good for her body. 

For now though, she went to Shadow Weaver’s chamber as fast as she could. She knew she had to tell Shadow Weaver no matter what, not even if it was killing her body. 

She knocked on Shadow Weaver’s door before going inside. 

“What on god’s earth are you doing back h-“ Shadow Weaver was interrupted by Catra grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. Catra started writing and handed the piece to Shadow Weaver. 

“This is the location of the weapons.” Catra said. She didn’t wait for a response, she immediately left the chamber. 

She didn’t want to hear Shadow Weavers voice more time than she had to. 

She knew what was next. Now that they had the location, step two of the mission would go into action. 

Eliminate Hordak and Adora Grayskull.


End file.
